Responsibility to Reality
by TrappedInHappiness
Summary: Naruto was content with his small but loving family and calm life. Just maybe, he hasn't been that content at some point in the past, and his past comes into his future to get him. AU SasuNaru, NaruHina at first and lots of other pairings later on. Bolt's here too, folks.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone…

I decided sharing one of my fictions after a long break. It's another SasuNaru, of course. It's an AU story, although it somehow follows the canon.

This story is un-betad, and there's a reason for that. IF YOU'RE INTEREDTED IN HELPING ME, PLEASE GO ON READING:

Although I'm quiet pleased with this fic's story line and starting chapters, since English isn't my native language, I'm sure I'm making lots of mistakes. And while I write, I get too hasty, I feel like I'm going to forget everything once I stop writing. So I can't bring myself to write detailed descriptions of places, characters or their emotions. Although the readers like it, I'm sure they would like it more if it was re-written by someone else.

So here, I'M ASKING FOR YOUR HELP. If there are anyone who's interested in –in some way- editing this story, I would really like to do a collab with them. They will be creditted as they deserve, mentioning which part belongs them. Also, even though I pretty much thought how the story will develop, since I'm a sucker for fluff, I can't decide the ending of the story. They are quiet in character right now and if I go the way I planned, in the end you'll get yourself a way too sweet Sasuke and a happy with no regret Naruto. Let's be serious, they are way too far from being like that.

So, send me a PM if you're interested in working with me. I will wait until I get around 10 or so PM before choosing someone. If I don't get that much, I'll answer the PMs and tell them that I'll go on by myself. I don't want to make anyone feel that I had to settle with them.

Anyway, I talked a lot. Now it's time for me to wait.

Enjoy the story…

**TrappedInHappiness**

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure you are all aware that I don't own anything about Naruto except this story line… If I did, he was under Sasuke right now doing who knows what…

**Chapter 1:**

"Delicious as always..." said the blonde man sitting on the breakfast table. When his wife smiled gently with a soft blush on her normally pale cheeks, he chuckled. The young woman was still shy to his flatters, even after four years of marriage.

He was just having his first bite of the toast on his plate when his one and only son came running to the kitchen. The boy was a miniature copy of his father with only some small differences. When the older man had short, clean cut hair, his boy had large spikes in every direction. The whisker like marks of the cute little boy were missing one line on each cheeks.

"You promised me, daddy! Today, we were going to the amusement park!" the boy whined with his slightly teary eyes. As she placed his own breakfast plate on the table, beautiful women sighed softly "Honey... We've talked about this before..."

"Bolt..." the man called for his son with a soft but serious tone "You know that I want to spend time with you. But I have to be there to guide my employees. If I don't, the other four branches would leave us behind on this project. Do you want all of those people to be left behind because of us? Wouldn't it make them unhappy? Don't you want to make people happy in the future like how I do?"

Bolt didn't understand it. He had been his father's office many times before. He saw how they worked. They were just drawing pictures on the computers. They could do the same thing from their own homes. Why did they need to make meetings?

Naruto sighed once more when he saw his son pout. For the little one, making the animations he so liked to watch was just a fun hobby his father did on his computer. Every one did his own part and when he was visiting the colorful office, they always rejected his help. All of the workers had to do their own assignments which meant, his father should have been free if he completed his own. So why were they stealing his daddy on this Saturday away?

"Then take me with you! I want to see uncle Gaara and uncle Kankuro before Shikadai does" he asked with one last hope that at least he could still spend time with his father. Naruto considered this for a second, also looking at Hinata's beautiful pale eyes and asking for her opininon silently. She smiled with a tired expression. So, taking him away could give her some very much needed time for her appointment to her obstetrician.

"Only if you finish your breakfast and get ready quickly. Don't forget to pack your bag. You can use your own tablet while we work" he answered.

The rest of the breakfast was silent except Bolt's hasty chewing. When he finished his food, he ran to his room to change into his favorite 'ninja' outfit and pack his bag.

"I know that he can be quiet tiring sometimes. I'm sorry that I can't help you enough on taking care of him. And yet, we want a second child..." Naruto said as he stood up and hugged Hinata from behind, moving his palms down to caress her abdoman as she started to wash the dishes. They have been trying to have another baby for two years. It was a decision they took together. Surely, it was a way to bond further and going to expand their family. Also, Naruto didn't want Bolt to be an only child.

When he was younger, he always envied his friends who had siblings. Unfortunately, he became an orphan at the age of six and moved in with Jiraiya, his god father. He remembered he often dreamed about having a brother or sister whom he would have a deep bond. He had needed that emotional support which came with knowing that you have a blood relative. Yet he had no one.

It was way too late when he realized how his childhood stories affected Hinata. At first, she wouldn't mention it. But after losing his one and only cousine Neji in that tragic traffic accident, his beautiful wife started to take this second child issue in a too serious way. No matter how many times he reassured her that they were still young, how they had all the time they needed, how having a child was not easy and didn't have to happen immediately, she wasn't convinced. In the end, she decided to consult to her obstetrician from her first pregnancy and Naruto wasn't going to stop her if that was going to ease her.

"I know how busy you are, Naruto-kun. It's true that sometimes I get too tired, but even those times, I'm the happiest woman in the world. Your love, having a wonderful son, living like this was my dream" she whispered and added "Just for today, I need to go there alone. You know, I don't want to talk about the sibling issue with Bolt before getting pregnant. He could get disappointed if we never-"

"Come on, Hina... Don't say that! You know we're both perfectly healthy. Pregnancy isn't something happens on every time we have sex. Just relax, okay? We'll have another little one when it's the right time" blonde one interrupted his wife. As he moved his left hand to her left breast and right hand to between her legs, he whispered "And in the mean time, I can have you as much as I want. Right?"

No matter how many times they had sex, she would never stop getting embarrased as her handsome husband explored her body. It was a wonder how she was able to stand it, considering she almost fainted the first time they kissed. And now, thinking how Naruto touched her so intemately was still making her ears turn red.

"Na-Naruto-kun... Please... Bolt will see..." she stuttered. She was clutching the sponge in one hand, the other was gripping the counter to help herself get away from her husband. "Maybe we should let him see, huh? He'll learn all about this eventually, why not now?" Naruto whispered again as he nibbled her left ear. Although he talked liked that, it was obvious for both of them that he was just teasing. They haven't kissed in front of Bolt even once.

"St-stop teasing, Naruto-kun... Ah..." she moaned as the blonde moved his lips from her ear to the most sensitive part of her neck. "Only if you call out to me that way" he murmured without pulling his mouth from her. "O-Ok... Stop now, Naru... Please..." she barely whispered. Chuckling, Naruto stopped touching her body and kissing, but he was still hugging her "Yeah... I, too, don't want to get hard and miss the meeting. But still..."

"Daddy, I'm ready" came the sound of their son. Naruto was proud of the little one. He always wanted to change by himself, saying he wasn't a child anymore. Although this time, he must have a hard time with buttoning his panths because he gave Naruto enough time to molest his lovely wife.

After adjusting the clothes of his son, Naruto piched the small whiskered cheek softly "Ok, big man... Grab my car keys from the coffee table for me." As Bolt ran to the living room for the keys, he turned and pulled his wife for a small kiss "Take care Hina. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything during the day, ok?" With that, he joined to his son and left the house, leaving a dazed Hinata behind.

**NnNnN**

"Sensei is waiting for you, Uzumaki-san" said the secretary of the obstetrician politely. Hinata nodded as she stood up from the sofa she was seated for the last fifteen minutes. As her hands left the brown velvet texture, she took a deep breath. It wasn't the first time she came here, why was she that tense? After waiting a few seconds, she finally brought herself to turn the doorknob and entered. As always, the doctor was sitting on his table, checking her previous information.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san. How are you today?"

"F-Fine. Thank you."

"How is Bolt and Naruto-san?"

"They are also fine. Naruto-kun is working today and Bolt is with him."

"Okay. It says here that you wanted a regular check up. I assume you don't have any sypmtoms of illness."

"Well... Not in an uncomfortable way but..." she sighed and took a few seconds before making eye contact with the man shyly "Actually, Naruto-kun and I have been still trying to have a second baby. My last check up was more than a year ago. Do you remember how I mentioned it to you?"

"Yes. I told you to drop the pills. Nothing else was necessarry."

"I had already stopped taking the pills. And we... We were having four to six sexual intercourse at that time. I can say that our performance... went down a little... to... two to four times a week. But still..."

"Do you have any problems with your period?"

"No... Nothing unusual."

"Are you taking any medication regularly?"

"No. Both I and Naruto-kun are quiet health. Except this..."

"No need to feel so down about it. Let's check you on the ultrasound and confirm that you're ok. It's probably something related to stress."

She was lucky that she remembered the discomforts she had to go trough fot this check up so she drank lots of water before coming. Without waiting anymore, she layed down besides the ultrasound machine and pulled her panths down under her belly. After squirming a little under the cold gelled machine part and trying to not pee with all the pressure around her bladder, she returned to her place in front of the doctor.

"As I told you before, nothing's wrong with your body, Uzumaki-san. If you want, we can make a detailed check up with some hormone tests but I doubt it will change the result. You're perfectly healthy. One and a half years is quiet a short term to get worried about not getting pregnant."

"C-Can it be affected by the... way... we... have sex?"

"Well, since I know you, I assume I don't have to make any explanations about anal sex. As long as the intercourse is unprotected and ends with ejaculating inside, it wouldn't change much."

'He doesn't come the same way he used to' she wanted to say but somehow it seemed way too embarrasing at the moment so she swallowed the words. Was there something like that or was that just her imagination?

"If you really feel something is wrong with your or Naruto-san's body, we can always arrange those tests. We can check your and his hormones, and you can ask for an additional test for sperm counting."

"O-Ok... I'll think about it and contact you again. Thank you" she said as she grabbed her purse and left the room with heavy feelings.

Not being able to talk with the doctor somehow made her felt guilty. And she had no one else to talk to about these kind of things. Hanabi was also married, but they never talked about their sex lives. Their upbringing was too stiff for those kinds of talks between sisters. Temari was –for some reason- very distant towards her. Ino and Tenten, on the other hand, were gossip queens.

As she walked towards the subway entrance, her phone buzzed. It was a WhatsApp message from Naruto.

'Did you go to the doctor? How did it go?' it said. She smiled sadly as she typed.

'I've just left the clinic. Everything seems fine with my body.'

'Thank God, you're ok. Don't worry about anything else, my Hina-hime. If you're tired, write me what you want. I can get you anything you want for dinner. We'll be returning in four hours.'

**NnNnN**

Half an hour later, she was in front of her lovely garden. Naruto loved plants and it was his favorite free time activity to take care of the small garden in front of their house. It made her smile every time she remembered how the blonde loved playing catch with his son on newly mowed lawn. As she fiddled with the keys to open the door, a yellow envelope in the mail box caught her eye. She reached to the box and pulled the envelope but it was slightly stucked. Realizing the hard thing inside the paper, she unlocked the lid of the mailbox.

Squeezing the paper made her feel something hard like a disk in. She turned the envelope to see who sent it. 'To Hyuuga' said on the front only. This brought a frown on her beautiful face. She suspiciously eyed the envelope, thinking who could be still using her maiden name to send her something but no one came to her mind. She hastly unlocked the door to her home and entered. After taking off her shoes and hanging her jacket, she opened the envelope. It really was a CD with a note on it 'Be alone...'

Knowing this was the only time she can check the CD, she went to her own laptop and turned it on. After placing the CD to its DVD-Rom, she scanned the CD for any threat of virus first. There was none, but she could see that CD had 13 content, all of them were videos. She suddenly started to feel restless. An unknown person sent her a CD with videos. Was it a prank? Was is a stalker? Who could disturb their happy life? What did they want?

She knew that the answers were in the disc. She played the first video with the title of 'Welcome to the Desert of the Real'. The first 30 or so seconds were just blank. Then the sight she saw made her take a sharp breath.

It was Naruto. A much younger Naruto with his longer spikes, boy-ish face in nothing but a pair of jeans in a bedroom like place. There was someone else in the room obviously because the young, shiny blue eyes of the blonde was looking at somewhere other than the camera.

"Ok. Let's start with introduction. Tell us about yourself" said a mature male voice.

"My name is N... Kit. My name is Kit. I'm 19 years old, current a university student" he said. She was right about thinking this was recorded on Naruto's younger days. He didn't have the tattoos on his right arm and belly. If he was 19, this meant he and she hadn't met at the time. Hinata noted the way he held back saying his own name. This couldn't be good.

"I've just moved in with my godmother because... well... My parents died years ago and I was living with my godfather but I... lost him too... last month" he barely finished his sentence, his voice cracking at the end. Hinata knew how much he loved Jiraiya, although she has never had a chance to meet the old man. Naruto always bragged about how 'Ero-sennin' must be proud of him for finding a curvy, sexy wife as her.

"I'm about 1,70 meters tall and 75 kg. My favorite food is ramen. I'm in the soccer team of my university. I'm heterosexual. I'm not a virgin or course but I don't have a girlfriend right now. And... I want to start my own bussiness when I graduate but I'm not allowed to say what it is" and he ended his talk with a grin.

"Open your arms to the sides and turn around slowly" odered the man and Naruto obeyed silently, showing his toned body proudly. It was funny, he would probably be ashamed of that condition of his body if he watched this video now.

"Now, Kit... Please do tell us what are you here for" said the same man, a slight amusement was hinted on his tone. Naruto took it as a sign to drop his arms to the side again.

"I need money. As I said, I'll start my own bussiness after graduation and I can't ask for it from my godmother. She does enough for me. I was looking for a job and I've heard you give quiet a good amount for each video. So I applied."

"That's right. You'll get a thousand dollars for every approve 'Raven' gives you" the voice said. Naruto's eyes widened "Seriously?"

"Yes. There's one last thing before we end the video and send it to Raven. Take all of your clothes off and turn around once more."

To Hinata's horror, the angry voice she expected to hear from this younger version of her husband never came. As she watched with a single tear rolled down on her pale cheek, Naruto quickly took his panths and underwear. He stood in front of the camera for a few seconds, completely naked, then he turned around once again. After he faced the camera once more, the video ended with a message for her 'This is only the beginning. If I were you, I wouldn't take my eyes off the screen. Your password for the next video is DESPERATION'

**NnNnN**

It took her almost an hour to tear her pale, horrified eyes from the screen. She reached the mouse to exit the already ended video with shaky hands. This was Naruto, her Naru, in some kind of adult video. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see the other 12 videos now. Who had recorded this? Why the hell they sent it to her?

She remembered the password at the end of the first video. Did this mean she need to have all the passwords? She clicked on the last video and a small window with a white bar welcomed her 'This file is protected. Enter the password.' Of course the password of the first video didn't work on this one. She sighed. She knew trying to forward the video wasn't going to work. She tried it in the first one and it started over from the beginning. Whoever prepared this, wanted to make sure she saw all of them.

Did they want money? It didn't seem likely. Naruto was earning quiet good for a 26 year old man, but you couldn't call him rich. Hinata's family used to be quiet wealthy until her poor mother got sick after Hanabi's birth. They spent almost all of their fortune on her treatment but it was still useless in the end. They lost her in two years.

Since the video was recorded on a time they didn't know each other, it wasn't a video to prove Naruto was cheating on her. She shook her head, maybe there wasn't even sex there. She just jumped to the conclusion. Maybe it was just a blackmail material. She would support her husband either way. With the determination, she played the second video, with the tilte of 'Nice to Meet You'.

**TBC**

**Note:** If you liked the story and haven't read the too long note above it, please do.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone.

First of all, thank you for reading my story and following it. I really wanted to thank all of you one by one but I'm really not good with communicating. I hope you also enjoy the rest of the story.

I'm really sory about the mistakes, if you have read my note on the first chapter you know the reason. Briefly, I'm looking for someone to collaborate on this fiction. Send me a PM if you're interested.

**Chapter 2:**

It was a room with a red, big sofa in the middle. A quite attractive male was sitting on one end of the sofa. Then the door opened and Naruto entered inside. He was wearing the same jeans. It was probably the same day.

"Welcome, Kit. Come and sit beside me" said he man. He had black-blue hair with a cut that framed his handsome face. His obsidian eyes sparked a little when he gazed Naruto hungrily. Hinata hated that look to the core. This man also wore nothing but dark jeans. His feet were bare, touching the fluffy, cream colored carpet in the room.

"Are you Raven?" Naruto asked as he turned around the sofa and sat beside the man. He turned his body towards the man as he pulled one of his legs under him. "I am, indeed." With the nervousness the man gave him with his gaze, Naruto just nodded softly. Seeing this, the man started to explain.

"In this place, my decision is final. And I've chosen you instead of all the other candidates, because you're inexperienced. You're a fresh face for our work. I'll be teaching you, taming you in the way I want the most. So you have to trust me. Be honest with me now. Are you, by any chance, uncomfortable about the video recording?"

Biting his bottom lip, blonde dropped his eyes to the ground as he nodded "I can't say I'm not... Right now, I'm quite ok with what I do. I just don't know if I'll ever regret doing something like this. What if the people who knows me watch this?"

"Don't worry about it. These series won't be sold in Japan. Actually, it won't even be sold as records. It's target market is countries that prohibits not only homosexuality, but also pornography too. It will be an online streaming only. So they don't have too many options. Even not knowing our language, not being able to understand doesn't matter for them. This means, no one you know can see the videos. You, too, won't be seeing these videos yourself. I hope I managed to get you relaxed a little."

"You sure did."

"Do you know how you'll earn your money?"

"I don't know the details..."

Hinata was holding her breath unconciously. Even tough she knew there were no other possibilities, a part of her wanted to believe this wasn't some kind of an adult video.

"I'll be giving you directions on every video and you'll do as I say, when I say. Everytime you satisfy me, which means everytime you make me come with the details I ordered you, you'll be getting a thousand dollars. Is that clear?"

"Yes. It is."

"Good. Then we're starting now. Since it's the first time you try anything sexual with another male, I'll go easy on you. First, come here and give me a long kiss."

With the order of the Raven, Naruto got closer to him with a shyness unfamiliar to Hinata. He put one hand on his shoulder, his other hand was gripping one of the pillows on the sofa. He let Raven place a gentle hand on his face and pull him towards his lips. Their lips met softly at first. Kissing and nibbling each other's lips turned into a deep French kiss with a long tongue dance in mere seconds.

Raven reached Naruto's waist, fingers hooked on the belt of his jeans and pulled his hips. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself getting on his knees on the sofa to get closer to the dark haired man. Raven's hands moved lower and he cupped Naruto's perfectly round ass tightly. As tanned arms of the blonde wrapped around the pale neck, he kneaded Naruto's bottom over and over again with so much strenght that Hinata found a need to check her memory to make sure her husband didn't carry any finger prints on his backside.

"Did you like the kiss, Kit" Raven asked with a husky voice when he pulled back. "Too damn much" Naruto groaned as he leaned his forehead to the other's. "I didn't expect you to get hard this quick. You'll be one tasty treat for me" said the other chuckling. Then he pulled Naruto right on his lap.

"Now, Kit, I want you to rub that delicious body of yours to me. You'll make sure I come before you stop. And you're allowed to come too. Aren't I merciful?"

Naruto didn't give an answer but the right side of his lips turned upside in a quick smirk before he attacked Raven's lips again. As they went on kissing, Raven's hands on Naruto's hips guiding the young blonde to start a hard, quick humping.

They went with the same rythm for a while, until it was obvious that both of them were reaching their orgasm. Too turned on with all that rubbing and ass kneading, Naruto broke the kiss to moan "Ahhh... Raven... God, I'm so close..." Other man smirked before biting Naruto's neck softly "So am I, Kit. Don't stop moving."

He was trying, really. But it seemed so hard from the way those beautiful blue eyes clenched shot every time Raven pulled his ass and rubbed their crotches. In the end, three long thrust from Raven was indicating that he was coming. With the knowledge that he was way too lucky that they were coming together, blonde moaned loudly.

"Aaah... I'm cumming, Raven I'm cumming..."

"Good boy..."

They stilled for a while, riding that wave of pleasure together. Naruto found himself lying on the other man and chuckled slightly "Sorry for crushing you…"

"Oh, you can crush me anytime you want with that body of yours…"

"I came so much… To think that I'll return home with these same jeans…"

The flattery earned the blonde another deep kiss and a whisper before the video ended "You earned your first thousand. And it was so nice to meet you, Kit…"

With the end of the video, she got her second password 'STIMULATION'.

**NnNnN**

Hinata couldn't stop the shaking of her body. What was that? What was that? Her husband was making out with another man in front of the cameras. Someone had this and probably much more things on video, archived, sold or kept in the dark until this day.

Which one was worse? The idea of someone they knew learning about this video or the idea of a man was making her husband moan his name and make him come. She knew this wasn't cheating. She knew the moment Naruto told his age. But this didn't change the fact that it hurt. How was the other videos? What did he do in those? Was he more passionate? Was he always with Raven? Was there anyone else touching him?

She was thinking hundreds of questions. She was trying to cope with hundreds of different situations about this. At a more sane moment of her crisis, she thought about searching for the videos on Google just to make the damage control. Hands still shaking, she clicked on the shortcut icon of Google, wrote 'Raven and Kit' to the bar and searched.

Lots of car photos flashed before her eyes. She checked them slowly. No trace of Naruto or that Raven guy. Getting a little bolder, she wrote 'Raven and Kit Porn'. This time, only heterosexual porn popped up. Still, she found nothing concerning Naruto. Either way, the person who sent her this CD was going to show up in front of her. She decided that she would ask him then…

She didn't want to watch all the other videos. But she still had unanswered questions on her mind. How far did Naruto go with this Raven man? Did they have sex? Did Naruto touch anyone other than Raven? She sighed as she clicked on the third video "First Taste of Reality".

**NnNnN**

Raven was sitting in the same room, this time he had a black long sleeved shirt on with his dark jeans. Hinata wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel good or even worse. After a few seconds, Naruto entered the room. Obviously it was autumn, because the blonde change into his dark orange coat which Hinata remembered most of his friends hated.

"Welcome Kit. Take your coat off and come here" Raven said as he petted the place on the left end of the sofa besides himself. Naruto took his coat off and left it to some place behind the sofa. As he turned around the sofa, Raven caught his right arm "Give me a kiss first."

And they shared another deep French kiss Hinata started to hate more than anything. Naruto was chuckling as he sat next to Raven "You like welcoming me each time."

This time, the other man ignored the statement and pulled Naruto in for another kiss. After the were done, he asked "Do you know what you'll be doing today?"

"Nope… They say you decide it each time…"

"Yes. Today, Kit, you'll be blowing me."

With this, Naruto squirmed a little on the place he was seating. Raven chuckled "No need to get nervous. I know it'll be your first time, I'll guide you. Just this time, you're not allowed to come. Today, it'll be only me who gets the pleasure."

"You're mean…" Naruto complained with a blushed face but still, turned his body towards the other, who was sitting with his legs apart now.

"Come here and sit between my legs. I want you to pull the zipper down with your teeth."

Naruto did as he was told and sat down on his knees on the ground between Raven's legs. His hands gripped Raven's hips on each side and he leaned down until his face was right in front of other's crotch. He rubbed his face softly to the jeans to lift the folding cloth, causing Raven to get half hard. As his white teeth grabbed the metal piece of the zipper, Raven was already had a quite big bulge in his panths. He carefully pulled the zipper down, gazing the other man as he did it.

"Do you think you're talented enough to undo the button too?"

With that, blonde reached for the cloth corner on the hem of the jeans, bit it and pulled it harshly. This move freed Raven's rock hard erection from his jeans.

"You always go commando?" Naruto asked with an amused tone. Raven smirked "Only when I'm too impatient to have your mouth around my cock. Now, start with licking the head."

Naruto's hands reached the pulsing organ slowly. He gripped the cock and leaned down, giving the head a tasting lick. Then he obviously relaxed, going on with the licking after he added "I loved the smell of your soap, Raven."

Hinata's eyes widened, her hand unconciously pressed to her mouth. A knot on her throat was making it hard to swallow. She remembered how inexperienced she was when they got married. So, for a while, it was only Naruto pleasuring her by filling her. But later in the first year of their marriage, Naruto shyly had asked her if she would give him a blowjob, adding that he could teach her. That day, he had taken a specially long shower and got out with the smell of fresh body wash. Her eyes were getting wet when Raven's husky tone took her from her thoughts.

"That's enough now, Kit. You're also a charming man. So I'm sure you were the receiving end of a blowjob before. You must know what feels best. Now, lick my cock for a while on the places you want the most. Then took it in your mouth when you're ready."

Naruto nodded and leaned down once more. First he licked the head a few times more. Then he tilted his head to left and started licking the long organ up and down. Sometimes, he was pressing his lips on it and sucking lightly. After going on like that for a while more, he opened wide and took more then half of the cock inside of his mouth.

"Yeah… Good, Kit…" Raven moaned. He buried his right hand into the blonde locks and started to guide Naruto's head to a bobbing move. Hinata could see how her husband's cheeks hollowed while he tried to suck the man as he also moved. Then Raven took a sharp breath.

"Aaah, yes… Use your teeth again, not so soft this time."

Naruto got just a little help from his hands while he moved his head up and down constantly. He was naturally good at anything related to sex.

"Stop it now and go on with licking like before." Raven ordered. A little surprised, Naruto let the cock go with a popping sound, then he went on licking the head. Still, he seemed he was glad he had a short time to relax his poor jaw. It wasn't easy to take a big cock into his mouth that long.

"Now, when ready, take it in your mouth again. This time, take as much as you can. Swallow me whole if you have no gag reflex and I'll give you an extra hundred in the end. Move your head quickly and make me cum."

Naruto went on licking for a little more before he decided he was ready. Then he raised his body on his knees a little, until he was sure he could move easily when he took Raven in his mouth. He grabbed Raven's cock from the base, licked a few more times. When he moved next, Raven was almost completely burried in his warm mouth.

"God… If only you could take an inch more!" the man moaned. Naruto couldn't help but frown. So, his extra hundred was gone. He slowly pulled his head up and down once more, eyes still focused on the man he was pleasuring. Seeing Raven lost in pleasure was what gave him some confidence last time. And it was the same this time too. He tried to smirk, despite having a big cock in his mouth.

"So nice, Kit… Go on a little faster this way."

Blonde did as he was told. His neck was getting tired from moving but he was determined to get what he wanted before stopping. He went on moving as his right hand moved between Raven's legs. He gripped the man's balls softly, starting to play with them as he sucked.

"Are you sure you –fuck! Just like that- haven't done… this… before?"

Naruto moaned around the cock, causing vibrating around it. It must have felt nice because suddenly, Raven gripped his head tighter and started moving his hips in time with Naruto's head.

"Yeah… I'm cumming, Kit… I'm cumming in your hot mouth."

Then the pale body of the man shook with pleasure. He was shivering as he still fucked the mouth that Hinata loved to kiss. He pulled out his cock after a few seconds, gripped it and made sure he released the last few drops on Naruto's tired face. Blonde swallowed hardly, there was so much liquid in his mouth. Some of it dripped from the corner of his lips. Seeing this view made Raven laugh softly.

"You swallowed all, right? Good boy. Come here."

He pulled Naruto on his body to make him lay down. As Naruto was trying to compose himself, Raven started licking his face, tasting his own seeds from the blonde's lips. Naruto moaned in shock and lust, Hinata guessed, because his own cock was pitching a tent in his jeans painfully.

"Today, Kit, you're not gonna touch yourself until you return home. It'll be painful, but you'll be calling my name as you come hard in your own shower."

"You taste good…" was the last thing that was heard in the video followed by the password 'DELICIOUS'. Hinata couldn't believe her ears. Her husband liked sucking this man.

**NnNnN**

She didn't know what to do anymore. She was sure she had to go through all of the videos to see if she could find any clue about the creator of the disc. She was surprised she could still breath normally, save from the sobs came from her aching throat from time to time. On the other hand, it was so painful to watch the love of her life pleasing another person that her body started to ache all over.

The creator of her doom must have known her pretty good. He had prepared the CD so that she would see her husband learning everything about gay sex step by step. She wasn't going to be able to skip the videos. She wasn't going to destroy the CD too, if she didn't check all the videos. With wet eyes, she clicked on the third video.

**NnNnN**

She wasn't aware of the hour, she didn't even remember where she was. For the last two or so hours, she had been watching her husband moan in the arms of a sick man called Raven. What was worse, he didn't seem to mind it a bit.

She noted dully that as the videos continued, time that the young version of her husband spent with this Raven guy also changed. Their clothing indicated that seasons changed. Naruto's style matured in time. In one of the video, Raven came up with a strange tattoo on his left arm. It was black flames going around on his arm from his elbow to his wrist. Some time –and three videos- later, Naruto have gotten his own tattoo on his right arm, orange-yellow flames that were perfectly symmetric with Raven's. This broke Hinata's heart. When she had asked about the tattoo before, Naruto had told her that he had gotten it with a precious friend of his. Had he been talking about Raven?

She watched him give blowjobs to Raven for a few more times. In some of them, a whole lot of foreplay cut the time of sucking short. Some of them were brutal, Raven ruthlessly fucking Naruto's mouth and go on the same hard way. In some of them, they were almost making love. Sometimes Raven used toys on her husband, sometimes they role played. But in none of the eleven video she watched, they had actual sex.

This was what made it so hard to play the twelfth one. She was, somehow, sure that this one was going to be the end of her. She already watched her only love mastering the ways of giving blowjobs to another man, dryhumping, dirty talk and so much more. What else there were to try?

What else there remained for her to share with him anymore?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I'm here with a new chapter today.

A small note: If you enjoy this fic and want to read the next chapters immediately, here's a chance for you: **Go on to the link in my profile!**

You'll see an ungly Christmas Sweater design for a competition. **Vote for me on both facebook and twitter**. Right now, I have 56 votes. I'll add **a new chapter for every 30 votes** you give me XD

**Chapter 3:**

"Wow… A bed? So… This means…"

"This means, you're losing your ass-virginity today, Kit" said the man as he walked beside the bed and sat on the edge before he added "Don't worry… I'll be really gentle with you."

"Heh… I'm not worrying… It's just… We've done a lot of things Raven. Very pleasurable things, I have to admit. But this one will top them all. Don't you think it's too 'ordinary' to just reward me with a thousand?"

Hinata too, was as surprised as Raven. She was expecting a speech about how 'special' the sex should have been. But Naruto, her Naruto, was almost 'marketing' himself in front of the other man. While this shamed the beautiful woman, Raven had found it incredibly sexy.

"Oh? So you have that much confidence in your skills now. Ok… Everytime you make me cum today, and for every 'shameless' act of yours I approve, you'll get a thousand. How that sounds?"

"It sounds like so much fun for us…"

And there it was… That unfamiliar look in Naruto's eyes… It promised so much playfulness, so much pleasure, so much sex! It was something Hinata had never seen in her husband's eyes before. Sure, Naruto embraced her completely. They made sweet love on every chance they had. But it was never like this.

She never felt like she drove Naruto crazy with lust as Raven did. She never got that hungry look in his eyes. Sometimes, Naruto wanted to be a little more naughty than he always was around her. In those times, he asked for a blowjob, or he asked her to take her own clothes and came to bed in her underwear. Once he tried to make her talk dirty. It didn't work so much that as she crawled in bed with a completely red face, he was unable to stop his laughing. It didn't matter at that time. She was fine with not being able to do something so out of her character.

But not anymore…

Now, she knew what sex actually meant for Naruto. She saw what he could do, how he could touch another. If Naruto had a proffessor degree on sexual acts, Hinata was only the pizza delivery boy with no further education than middle school. She was lucky that she was able to count the tip the blonde generously offered her.

"Ok then, Kit… Show me what you have learned from me all these times."

With that, Naruto got closer and wrapped his arms around Raven's neck. As he started a soft rubbing with his body, their lips locked in a deep kiss.

To Raven's surprise, it was Naruto who broke the kiss first. He smiled softly as he touched the hem of Raven's shirt and pulled it over his head with one smoot move. Without wasting anymore time, he pulled Raven to another kiss. As they were exploring each other's mouth once again, his tanned hands were working on his own shirt first, undoing the buttons one by one. After the cotton material slided down on his arms, he took of his panths.

When he reached the button of Raven's panths, he broke the kiss again "Lean back on the pillow, Raven." After watching the pale man getting comfortable on the bed, he spreaded other's legs and crawled in. He leaned down and pressed his face to his crotch like that first time he blowed him. He wasn't going to bother with unzipping him with his teeth like the last time. He took a deep breath first, then lifted his head and caught Raven's dark eyes "I love how you smell. It's unique."

A soft sob escaped Hinata's throat… This was what he always told her 'I don't mind you being shy, Hina… This is who you are. You're unique.'

Then he undid the the buttons of the panths and pulled them down. Raven, once again after a very long time, wasn't wearing any underwear. Blonde chuckled to this before grabbing the man's cock and putting a small kiss on its head. Then he swallowed him whole, proving how much he improved since the first time.

It hadn't taken too long to get Raven close to orgasm with his mouth this time. Naruto had learned about the other's body, his likes and what turned him on the most. The only thing he still hadn't managed to do, had been to make him lose control. Whatever he had done, Raven had never come if he hadn't wanted it. This time wasn't an exception. He was close to orgasm, yet he was holding himself back.

Knowing he wasn't getting what he wanted easily, Naruto pulled back and freed the man's cock before climbing on his lap. "I want some more rubbing, Raven…" he moaned as pale hands gripped his hips and started a soft rhythm. He enjoyed being on him while Raven's hot cock was under his ass, being able to kiss him anytime he wanted. But what he enjoyed the most was to tease him. He wrapped his arms around Raven's neck once again and reached his ear to whisper.

"I can't wait, really… Finally, you'll be filling me" he said, then captured his earlobe. He knew it was one of Raven's most sensitive points. The sharp intake of breath of the other had already confirmed it. He sucked a little, before gently biting the soft flesh "Raven, today I'm completely yours. You know how I always say I'm your equal, just as masculine" he said and stopped shortly just to lick the other's neck from his collarbones to his chin.

"So don't be afraid. Be a man, fuck me hard and long."

"So hot… Shit! I'm coming, Kit."

He didn't stop his hips until he felt the hot cum of Raven on his belly. He crawled back and leaned to the other side as the handsome partner of his opened his eyes to the loss of the heat on his lap "It was a nice start."

"Yeah… I'm glad I made you feel good. But I'm in so much pain right now. I want to cum too."

With that, Naruto leaned back on his elbows. He spread his legs and let Raven see the cause of his pain, his pulsing erection. His ass hole was also in the open to watch. He adjusted his arms and brought his right hand to his own erection but his partner stopped him "No, Kit… No touching your cock."

Naruto pouted cutely. Raven sure wanted to reduce him to a moaning, begging mess before letting him feel good today. He thought for a second, then took his two fingers into his mouth and started to suck. After making sure they were wet enough, he reached his entrance.

They never had sex before but this wasn't the first time for Naruto. Raven had made sure Naruto got used to preparing himself before hand. His middle finger danced around the ring of muscles knowingly, probing softly from time to time. When he felt ready, he pushed it in slowly, inch by inch.

"Good boy, prepare that sweet hole for me" Raven moaned to the sexy sight. This show would bring his half hard cock to life way too soon.

Naruto grunted as he pushed his finger deeper in his own ass. 'This wasn't as easy as it was seen in the porn' he had said the first time Raven made him do it. Oh yes, Hinata has had to watch that too. Blonde had said it hurt like hell but he hadn't wanted to stop. He could do anything to please Raven.

When he was sure his knuckles connected with his ass, he pulled his finger out almost completely. Then he pushed in again, a little more quick for his own liking, but Raven was ok with that "Yeah… Put a second finger in…"

Blonde didn't question, he never did. He just pulled his hand back and this time, he pushed his ring finger along with his middle finger. After a few times doing the thrusting inside, his muscles accepted the intruding fingers easily. Still, he didn't see what was so good about getting finger fucked. Right at that moment, Raven interfered "Let me do it."

He took out his fingers as his eyes gazed his partner hungrily. Raven got closer to him, touched his tighs gently and pushed them down on his chest "Let me see that round ass!" And the next thing he knew, he felt a warm, flexible muscle on his entrance. Raven was licking his ass like it was the most delicious candy in the world.

Now, this was a first. The man probably saved this for their 'first time'. "God, this feels too good!" he moaned. The tongue licked around his muscles, dipped into his ass softly and pulled out again. Sometimes, Raven got distracted and started licking the area until he reached under his balls, but then he returned to the pink spot he was going to fill soon. Naruto was already losing himself with every touch of tongue. When the other pushed two of his long digits in, there was also pleasure accompanying the previous pain.

"HAAA-Fuck! Do it again!"

The scream coming from the blonde indicated that Raven's long fingers reached deep enough to brush against his prostate. He did it again just to see Naruto's body trash on the bed. But he wasn't going to continue like that, he had better plans for that delicious ass of the blonde.

"Let's call it another thousand and start with the main event…"

At that time, blonde wasn't in any condition to register what Raven was saying. The only thing he wanted was to get his satisfaction so waiting for the dark haired man for a few minutes felt like years spent with a permanent hard-on.

"Come on, Raven" he moaned when his parnter was busy with coating his dick with a lube. To show how impatient he was, he reached his ass with his right hand, putting his fingers in again. He tried so hard to touch that spot but it was useless. Raven's fingers too were longer than his.

Then he felt something cold on his entrance. A few seconds later, Raven's fingers entered him again, with something extremely cold this time. "Please… Make me cum" he almost cried as he did his best to not to touch his own dick. It was a big 'no' to cut the fun short. He was getting payed to get recorded as long as possible.

"Yeah… Turn around then, Kit. Lay down on your stomach but raise that sweet ass of yours up so I can fill it as I wanted."

Naruto did just that, forgetting all the little questions on his mind about anal sex, he was ready for Raven to take him. Soon, big pale hands gripped his ass cheeks like before. First they kneaded the flesh, just enjoying the softness. Then right hand disappeared from his ass and Naruto felt something tease his sensitive hole.

"I'm going to enter now. I'll be slow and let you get used to it, so try to relax." Raven said but then stopped moving beside him "God! I'm not sure about this position. I wanna see your face as I enter you!"

With that, he grabbed the tanned body in front of him from the sides and rotated him on the bed a little. The way Naruto was laying now made it possible for camera to record Naruto's face without missing anything with the penetrating. "Better… Make sure you show how good my cock makes you feel."

With the last warning, that big, burning and hard cock of the Uchiha was pressed on his hole. First, the tip entered and the head followed. Then inch by inch, he got filled by Raven. It was painful, no matter how long he was prepared. At some point, he thought it was going to last forever. Raven was way too big and he was going to tear his ass into two.

Finally, after what seemed and felt like years later, he heard Raven's grunt "So tight! So good!"

They stood like that for at least a minute but nothing change for the poor blonde under Raven. His hands clenched the sheets with the hope of easing his pain a little. But of course, it didn't work.

"Damn, Kit, relax a little… If you go on tight like this, you'll make me cum right this moment."

Blonde was obviously interested in that, but the pain he was feeling was getting spreaded on his whole body, which made it impossible for him to tease the other. Raven was aware of that, like every other detail about his partner's body. Without wasting anymore time, he interferred.

"Kit, listen to me! You need to relax! Just forget about the pain and trust me!"

It must have worked because Raven's expression changed from concerned to smug "Yeah, baby… Like that… You may think you forgot, but your body knows all the pleasure I give you so very well…"

He once again made sure he pushed himself all the way in before leaning his body forwards, laying on top of the blonde. Wrapping his arms aroun the waist of the tanned body he got closer to other's ear "Remember it, Kit. That time when I fingered you the first time as I sucked you. You came so much and I swallowed it all, didn't wasted even one drop."

Naruto remembered and he arched his back slightly before Raven stopped him "Not now… If you arch, you'll take me in deeper."

"God, it hurts but I still want more of you!" Naruto managed to say before he felt fingers curling in his hair. The next moment, Raven's lips were on his, their tongues were dancing and he was relaxing a little more.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm moving."

Blonde's protest was swallowed with a short intake of breath. It still hurt, Raven's big cock. He could feel it every time Raven pulled out and pushed back in. His ass was sucking him in tightly, so tight that Naruto almost memorized Raven's shape in the few minutes. It was pushing his insides, moving in that hot channel ruthlessly.

"This…is…even better than…my fantasies."

Raven moaned as he dug his nails into the soft flesh of Naruto's ass. He knew the other wasn't enjoying sex at the moment. But he didn't worry. Before he was done with him, Naruto was going to be screaming his name in pleasure. In the mean time, he could get his own action.

They went on with the same rhythm for a while. Naruto was biting his bottom lips in discomfort. It didn't hurt as much as the first few minutes, but he was starting to think gay sex wasn't for him. Raven was most probably able to guess what Naruto was thinking because he stopped playing around and decided to give the other what he was here for, pleasure.

The second time the older man pulled back and pushed in again, he found that sweet little spot "RAVEN! A-Again!" Naruto managed to scream somehow. His body shivered from head to toe. How could something hurt him that much change in mere seconds? What kind of a pleasure was what?

The man knew what to do way too well. Once he found the right angle to blonde's prostate, he was almost 'locked' on it. He pulled out and thrusted in with full force. Every time, he hit the spot right on. In a few seconds, Naruto was a moaning mess under him, forgetting everything except the pleasure and the man who was giving it to him.

"Work that dirty mouth of yours, Kit" Raven ordered. For some reason, Raven liked it too much when Naruto begged for more. It was probably the guilty pleasure of knowing how he corrupted the young man.

"Fuck, yes! Don't stop, Raven!"

"Is that all? If it is, then I don't make you feel good enough. Should I stop?"

"Don't you… dare to… ah… take that cock out! Mmmmh…You're not… stopping… until I come!"

As he slowed his hips but making sure every thrust was hard, Raven chuckled. He raised his body from blonde's tanned one. First, his hands moved to the round globes again. After kneading them in that hard way he liked too much, he spanked the ass he was filling with pleasure. The loud voice coming from his hand aroused the pair more, if it was possible.

"You forget who's the boss here!"

"Nonononono… Please don't stop! Fuck me, Raven! Fuck my ass with that big, hard cock of yours."

Begging earned Naruto a nice ride with faster thrusts and a few more spanks once in a while. But the pleasure was endless right now. In one of the moments he was able to form some thoughts, his mind registered that somehow he still didn't come. What was Raven doing to his poor body?

They were still moving together, Raven's cock brushing that sweet spot with every thrust. But he was obviously making sure Naruto didn't come quickly. He moaned once more, wanting to reach his climax soon, he arched his back and took Raven deeper in his ass.

"You're one greedy bitch right now… Ok, you get what you want" Raven said smirking. After spanking the tanned ass once more, he pulled out. He grabbed Naruto's upper body and quickly turned the blonde to lie on his back.

What he saw made Naruto give a throathy moan. Here he was, layed on his back by the sexiest man alive. The said man was in front of him, spreading his tanned legs to get comfortable between them. He gave him a knowing smirk, acknowledging his surprise, his need and arousal. He assured him with only a twitch up of his lips that Naruto was going to get all the pleasure he wanted.

Pale hands of the Raven grabbed Naruto's legs from the inside of his knees, pushed them to blonde's chest until he was folded in two. His ass was raised a little, his rock hard cock was in his vision, begging him for some attention. It was no good. Today, Naruto knew he was going to come without touching himself.

As he held his legs tightly on each side, Raven sink into his ass once again. Without making him wait anymore, he pushed in to the deepest part of the blonde. His hands were placed on each side of Naruto's head, supporting his strong body to make sure blonde's waist didn't take all the weight from the position. His legs were stretched towards the opposite side of the bed. He was on his toes, ready to rock the body under him.

"Open your mouth" Raven ordered and the blonde did just that. He was expecting a deep kiss so when his partner pulled out and pushed in all the way long and hard, he was surprised how loud he moaned.

"Aaaaaaah!"

This was it! This was what he waited for all those damn months, wondering if he was going to like it? He damn well did. He loved having Raven inside him.

Lucky for him, his feelings were mutual. Raven was about to lose himself with the tightness of the blonde, even though he looked in control. He started a fast pace, building the pleasure way too quickly for both of them. He made sure he still found Naruto's prostate and hit it on every move. The clenching muscles around his cock was indicating that he did a good job on that too. He wanted to go on forever, buried inside the sexy body under him, looking into the ocean eyes, hearing Kit's moans on every second he breathed.

"Fuck! Raven, my ass feels so good! Fill it with your cum! Fill my ass with your cock forever!"

"I don't wanna cum yet!"

"But I… aahh… I can't… It's too good… Mmmmhhhhhh, Raven! You make me feel so damn good!"

"Kit… Don't…"

"I can't… I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Raven, fuck!"

And it was the highest peak for Naruto. His balls tightened, then released all the semen on his body, some of it squirted on his beautiful face. The ring of muscles Raven was abusing for a while now was also clenching around the cock inside him. It got so insanely warm and tight.

"Shit! I'm cumming too, Kit!"

Raven pushed inside one last time. Then he reached his end. His cock pulsed inside, releasing his seeds into blonde's hot channel with each pulse. Naruto was able to feel how Raven came in his ass. He was still clenching, milking him until the last drop of his semen.

At that moment, he managed to open his eyes and took the sight in. His cock burried deep in the tightes whole he ever fucked –a pussy or an ass, it didn't matter- with a sexy, tanned body under him. The owner of the said body was still high with the best orgasm of his life, courtesy of Raven. Blonde's face was dirty with his own cum, hands clenched Raven's arms, head pushed down to the pillow as much as he could. He was still moaning his name like a mantra.

"Raven… Raven… God, Raven…"

The man decided that this was heaven.

He didn't want to pull out of the other but his arms were shaking with the pleasure and the weight on them. He gently touched Kit's ass, slowly pulled out and lied to his left, next to him. He turned his head and watched Kit as he tried to even his breath out.

"Damn, absolutely the best orgasm ever!"

"Hn… Of course, you're with me."

"Bastard, you made me cum so hard! But this time, I managed to make you cum uncontrolled too."

"Nnnnhhh… Kit, shut up or I'll fuck you once more!"

"Of course you will… You will fuck me once again, as soon as I make sure I can still move."

Raven chuckled to that "An extra thousand for making me cum earlier than I wanted, by the way. And you don't need to move. Just spread those sexy cheeks for me. I can fill you anytime."

"Nope, no fun… I want to ride you next time."

The idea made Raven's cock twitch once. He was going to try lots of things with Kit. He wondered how many times in a row his own body could orgasm.

In that video, Kit did what he said and ride Raven's cock in pleasure, then they went on doggy style. Then they changed position again and Naruto came when one of his legs were over Raven's shoulder, the older man pounded in him ruthlessly.

They moved the recorder to the joint bathroom's door. The next time Raven came was together with Naruto as he fucked the blonde under the shower.

**NnNnN**

Hinata's eyes lost their focus after she saw the last message 'Have you ever made him cum this way? No? Your last password: HEAVEN ON EARTH'

She was frozen, unable to feel anything except the dull pain in her heart. As she clicked on the last video and entered the password, she prayed it wasn't a long one. She wasn't sure how much more her heart and mind could take.

**NnNnN**

The video started with a black screen again. Then she heard Naruto's husky voice.

"Raven… Yes… You're the best…"

"Raven, fuck me!"

"There, right there, Raven…"

The video was a composition of parts which Naruto orgasmed over and over again. Against a wall, in a bigger bed, in a bath tub, against the window, from the other side of the window on somewhere distant, in cross dress, in suit, with toys, with whipped cream, in bondage… For one and a half minute, Naruto got fucked by Raven in so many ways Hinata didn't know exist. At the end of the video there was one last message 'Do you still think you have him, Hyuuga?'

She clicked the red x button and closed the window video played. As she ejected the CD, her determination was broken in the end. Her dried cheeks got wet with big tears once again. She started sobbing, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. She tried to get the CD, couldn't hold it with her hands shaking.

In the end, she gripped and threw her laptop to the ground. The CD player opened again like mocking her. She stood up and stomped on the CD without caring about her computer. The CD player broke down, but the CD was still not damaged. She crouched down and took it in her hands. Bending it with all the power remained in her, she broke the disk into two first, four on the second time.

As she threw the pieces to the ground, her body wasn't able to take anymore. She lied on her bed she shared with her husband and lost herself in a few seconds. Her dreams were going to turn into nightmares and hunt her.

**TBC**

**Note: **Don't forget: **If you want to read the 4th chapter as soon as possible, go up and vote for me on the link I've given**!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again.

You're not really voting for me, are you? I can see it, yes… It's as clear as Sasuke's lust for Naruto… Anyway, I'm sure most of you didn't care about the note and checked my profile for the voting link. But I'll still be a nice girl and give you the next chapter for reaching 90 votes. Another 30 votes will still be bringing you the next chapter.

I also haven't got enough people interested in helping me with this fiction. So I guess you'll be reading this un-beta-d for a long while.

**Trapped In Happiness**

**Chapter 4:**

When Naruto returned home with Bolt, the scene welcomed him was a disaster. His wife was sleeping in their room, her laptop on the floor, broken. There were little broken pieces that belonged to an unknown CD. She was shiverng on the bed, probably from both cold and a nightmare.

'Is she upset because of the doctor results?' Naruto thought. As he walked into his office in his home, he took his cellphone out and pressed three for speed-dial. For his luck, the call was answered on his first try.

"Yes, Shachou?" asked Shikamaru's bored tone. Naruto sighed "Our shift is over, Shika. Just call me by my name."

"Naruto, how can I help you?"

"I was thinking that… Would it be ok if I bring Bolt to your house for a sleep over with Shikadai? Something's wrong with Hinata. I don't know what yet. She's sleeping but our room is a mess. I just…" he stopped, sighing once more. He didn't have to explain that much in detail but he was confused.

"Of course he can stay over the night. Gaara and I were going out for a short shopping. We can get him from your house."

"Thank you, man… You're the best."

Half an hour later, Shikamaru and Gaara was on his door, waiting for Bolt to join them in the car.

"Thank you once again, guys. I would invite you in but… You know…"

"Temari's waiting at home. We wouldn't be able to stay anyway." Gaara said with a soft smile on his face and added "Don't worry about her too much. She's a reasonable woman. You'll talk it out."

Naruto nodded. Then Bolt came running to the car with his back pack on. "Did you get everything? Your pajamas, your toothbrush, your toys, another pair of underwear?"

"Of course, daddy… Thank you for letting me stay with uncle Gaara!"

"You're staying with Shikadai, you brat! Don't bother the adults too much. They have their own bussiness."

He made sure the small one fastened his seatbelt on the back before he closed the door and waved them goodbye. When he returned their bedroom, Hinata was awake. Her eyes were blood red, there were make-up stains on her cheeks. Naruto got in the room and sat on their bed softly, making sure Hinata saw his moves and was comfortable.

"I sent Bolt to Shika's house. I thought we could use some time alone. How are you?"

"I don't know…" the woman said. Her voice wasn't shy as usual. It sounded tired and empty. Her throath was sore from crying. Naruto reached to the glass bottle on their bedside table he placed before he sent Bolt to Shikamaru. He poured a glass of water and gave it to his wife. She took it without any eye contact. After she gave back the glass, Naruto leaned towards her. He reached her face and touched her chin softly. As he tilted her head to look in her eyes he whispered.

"You said you were ok. What happened, Hina? Tell me, please. What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing. He checked me on ultrasound. I'm completely fine. He said it was too early to think we're unable to have a second child in normal ways."

"That's wonderful. Then what made you so… sad?"

He waited in silence just like his wife. Hinata turned her head away once again.

"Does it have anything to do with the broken CD on the ground?"

She flinched unintentionally. Her wide eyes found Naruto's concerned ones, looking to find any information about the content of the disk. Then she shook her head, how could he know? Playin the disk was impossible.

"So it does…" Naruto said again, letting her know that he caught her "What was in it?"

She remained silent. It wasn't like she didn't want to talk about it. She did. But she wasn't sure how she could ask his husband about the content. 'Were you a gay porn star during university?' Yeah, that really would help them.

"Is someone harrassing you in any way, Hina? Is it something you can't talk to me about? It's ok, I'll help you with anything."

She shook her head softly, to which question of him, she didn't know. Maybe she should have just cleaned around and keep everything to herself. Telling Naruto about it wasn't necessary. Whoever sent that disc, wanted nothing from them. They just wanted to make sure Hinata learned about Naruto's past.

"Ok. Someone's harrassing you, obviously. Whatever was in that disc, you can't talk to me about it. Should I call the police or a psychologist? Which one would help you?"

She didn't answer, thinking it as a small bluff.

"Ok, I'm calling the police. Talk to them please. And if it's something serious, they could direct us to someone who will help."

Then she saw it. Naruto dialed the numbers, pressed the green mark on the screen of his phone. The waiting sound came as she found herself reach for her husband and scream "NO!"

Naruto turned his head and looked at his wife calmly. "Hinata… I don't know what to do either" he said as he cancelled the call. "Put yourself in my shoes. You come home to find me in a mess, cried myself to sleep. What would you do? Do you really think I should let it go? If it isn't something that important, why didn't you let it go?"

She focused her eyes on her own hand which were playing with the hem of her lovely blouse. She was in shame. Just a few hours ago, she thought she was going to support Naruto, keeping his every secret. She knew the blonde wasn't the one at fault. Yet, she had already started to punish him, hadn't she?

"I… When I returned home, I saw an envelope addressed to my maiden name. The disc was in it" she said softly. When her eyes turned to the water bottle once again, Naruto took the hint. He turned and gave her another glass of water, waited patiently for her to drink. As she gave the glass back, she shortly made eye-contact with him. Even that was enough to tell Naruto that she was trying to open up.

"It said 'Be alone' on the disc so I got suspicious. I put it into the CD player on my laptop. I made sure it contained no virus or anything. Then I played it. It had 13 videos. I played the first one. It was… some kind of an interview of you in which you told about yourself and you… showed your body."

Naruto's eyes widened. Of course he knew the video. Although he had forgotten about them years ago, at some point in his life, the videos have haunted him in his dreams.

"No! No! Nononononono! Please…" he found himself whispering. Hinata knew if she stopped telling, they were never be able to talk it out like this ever again. "That video gave a password to play the next one. And it went on like this… It was all you with… Raven."

A breathless sob escaped from Naruto's throath. He was pressing his right hand on his mouth, wide eyes with big tears looking nowhere in particular. In just a few seconds, Naruto almost got smaller and smaller in front of Hinata. She bit her lower lip. She felt like she had turned her back to her husband when he needed her the most.

She turned towards Naruto, put her hand gently on his shoulder and whispered "It's ok, Naruto-kun… I just… wanted to talk… Like you said…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what to say, Hinata! I'm really sorry! I'm…" he wasn't able to go on, tears rolling down his whiskered cheeks, sobs choking his words.

"It's not your fault. It shouldn't even mean anything to me. We hadn't known each other at that time. It's just… What hurt me was… I watched them all for nothing. I had to watch all 13 of them and in the end it didn't have neither a threat message, nor a blackmail note asking for something. Someone wanted specially me to see how you… learned… touching a man. I was just angry that I played into their hands…"

After hearing her words, Naruto felt lucky that he was married to this sweet woman. This woman, who knew almost nothing about sex before their marriage now was able to support him about the gay porn he played in during the most pathetic time of his life.

"It wasn't supposed to be sold in Japan" he murmured as he wiped his eyes with the hem of his sleeves. Hinata nodded "It isn't… I searched for those videos on Google after seeing the first one. Nothing comes up. It's unknown in most of the world."

Naruto looked at her with a surprised expression. He, somehow, felt safe. Despite being that distant to these kinds of things, Hinata were trying to guard their family from getting hurt.

"This only leaves the company that recorded it. But… After I stopped playing in those, I… I went to there once more, to get something I forgot there. The company had shut down. I found no one. And no trace of the people worked there. I guess it was the reason I forgot about those things so easily. After a while, it felt like some kind of dream. It wasn't real. I didn' do something like that."

Hinata pulled her legs towards her chest on the bed, then turned her body to her right just to be closer to Naruto. She ran a shaky hand through the short golden hair of her husband. Then she whispered "I want to know about it. I want to learn that part of your life just to… you know… stand tall next to you."

Naruto nodded "Ok… Would you mind if I changed first? I feel way too cold. I wanna get in bed before starting to talk about those days."

**NnNnN**

They both changed into their pajamas and got in the bed. They lied side by side, facing each other. Naruto got closer to wrap his arms around her after covering both of their bodies with their comforter.

"It was the beginning of the second year of university. I was pretty shaken with the death of Jiraiya. He was the only one I had in life. Tsunade was there for me too but Jiraiya was my father figure. So, for a while I didn't know what to do with my life anymore. After moving in with Tsunade, being around a 'female' and getting to know her way too feminen life style I decided that I didn't have too much time. I needed to graduate as soon as possible and move out to my own place. I needed to save money to rent my own place and start my own bussiness.

I had already started to work on part time jobs during middle school. But it gave me only enough to spend on cafeteria food and some school expenses. During universtiy, I was working as a graphic designer. Doing what I like and earning money was right, but it wasn't enough to move out.

While all of these were going on, I was still a 'social butterfly' as my friends called me. I still liked hanging out with my friends and I had this huge crush on a girl named Haruno Sakura. She was a cute girl, not really sexy now I think about it. She was flat, no curves at all. But she had a pretty face, short strawberry blonde hair when he had met, then she dyed it to a soft pink. She was eye-catching. I tried to woo her in every way, chasing after her. I did anything to catch her attention.

She was ok being friends with me. At some point we got really close as friends but I wasn't even close to her ideal guy. She liked mysterious, serious and successful men. She was studing medicine and was the top student of her faculty. I had no chance at all but that didn't keep me from trying.

One day, when I was running after her, she dropped a small piece of paper. It had an address on it. I picked it up and ran after her. If I gave it to her, she was going to thank me, I was going to ask her for a coffee. And then we could finally go on a cute date together.

She turned a corner. When I went after her, I saw that she was talking to a guy called Kabuto. He was the assistant teacher assigned to her class. They always talked in secret, away from the eyes so some of my friends were speculating that they were either going out or were friends with benefits.

That's why when I saw them I decided to stay on the other side of the corner and eavesdrop."

**NnNnN**

"_Wonderful timing, Kabuto-kun. I guess I lost the paper with the address" she said with embarressed green eyes. The man sighed "I'm glad I haven't written anything on that paper except the addess. Here, a new one." This time, it was a piece of paper torn from his notebook._

"_Are you sure Raven will be there?" she asked with curiousity. Kabuto nodded "Yep… He's there every day, wheter he shoots a video or not. But I have to warn you. He chooses his own partners. And it seems he's looking for something different this time. I don't think you'll be chosen."_

"_Then I'll wait until the day he chooses me. If he's anything close to the picture you've shown me… God, Kabuto-kun… Just thinking about him gets me wet… He's absolutely the guy in my dreams."_

"_Ok, then… Be there right after you're done with your last class. And really, you don't have to wait for him. You'll be paid for every 'activity' you take part in. And the payment changes from five hundred to a thousand."_

"_I don't need money. I'm in it for Raven. He'll be my big reward."_

_Then they each walked to different directions like they weren't talking just seconds ago. Naruto gulped. Obviously, the address on the paper was the place Sakura-chan had a date with another man._

_Raven…_

_He clenched his hands. He was going to go there, beat some sense into the man and make sure Sakura-chan was his!_

_**NnNnN**_

_The address on the paper belonged to an apartment in one of the central parts of the city. The whole building looked quite luxuirous. Blonde entered the apartment building without hesitation, ran up the stairs quickly. But when he was in front of the aparment door, he couldn't bring himself to ring the bell._

_He didn't know how long he waited there until he heard some noises on the other side of the door._

"_Ok, I'll let you know if you get chosen. Make sure you keep the details to yourself" and before he knew it, the door opened._

_Kabuto was there with a dark haired, cute girl who waited for him to make some space so she could get out. The girl smiled politely as they looked into each other's eyes "Would you mind, gentleman? I need to be somewhere."_

"_Sorry… Of course…" Naruto said and took a step to the left, letting her pass. As she descended from the stairs, he heard a soft chuckle from Kabuto "Don't let the appearance fool you, Naruto-kun. 'Snow' is a man."_

_Naruto didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that Kabuto knew him, or that beautiful creature was actually another male._

"_You know me…"_

"_Yep and I was expecting you too."_

"_H-how?"_

"_Well, let's say that seeing you behind the corner with the small paper I gave Sakura was enough of a clue. Come in, let's have a small chat."_

_Naruto nodded as he followed the man inside. They entered to the waiting room. Kabuto directly walked to behind the desk with some papers on it and seated himself to the comfortable chair while Naruto sat one of the smaller seats in front of the desk._

"_So… You were eavesdropping while I talked to Sakura today. Did you understand what we were talking about?"_

"_Well, I assume this is some kind of a match-making agency. I came here to see that Raven guy and tell him to stay away from Sakura-chan!"_

_The man laughed as he played with the papers in front of him._

"_You have absolutely no idea. I'd like to explain everything to you. But first, I need you to look at the wall behind me."_

_When Naruto looked, he saw some kind of a camera there. Then a flash popped, temporarly blinding him._

"_What the hell!" he yelled. Kabuto smirked as he pushed his glasses up on his nose._

"_What I'm going to tell you has to stay between us, Naruto-kun. That's why, I needed some kind of blackmail material. Here, this is a souvenir for you. Also a trinket to keep your mouth shut."_

_He leaned back to reach one of the cameras. Then he gave the photo he took to the unaware blonde in front of him. It was Naruto's photo. 'Sharingan' name and logo which stayed on the opposite wall of Kabuto were visible on the background._

"_Now, this is a proof that you were here. If you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll make sure everyone thinks you're one of our employees."_

_Naruto swallowed in silent. What ever the mess he was in this time sounded quite serious._

"_Sharingan is an adult video company. We record different kinds of porn and sell it. I have to mention to you that whatever you think porn is, actually is nothing near what we record here. Our product is the best, the safest and the most profitable kind of adult movies. And the Raven you wanted to meet is our lead actor. Right now, he's looking for a new partner. That's what Sakura wanted to meet him for."_

_The only thing Naruto was able to do was to open his mouth, tryint to say something, then closing it._

"_Stop gaping like a stupid fish, Uzumaki. It's not the most surprising thing in the world. If you and most of the people watch those videos, someone has to create them. Isn't it right?"_

_This must have taken Naruto from that surprised state, but it still didn't convince him enough to let the subject go._

"_I don't care what this place does. Let me see Raven so I can give him a piece of mind!"_

_Kabuto was about to scold the boy when the office phone on his desk rang. He checked the caller ID and blinked for a second before answering it calmly._

"_Yes? Yeah… I see… Ok, I'll handle it."_

_He hang up, took a deep breath turned his attention back to Naruto once again._

"_Look, Naruto-kun… Raven has nothing to do with it in the first place. He knows nothing about Sakura. He's not trying to steal Sakura from you or anything… I understand your 'infatuation' with Sakura. She's a nice woman, indeed. But you're nothing but a friend to her. You can't make her stay away from Raven. Unless you get Raven for yourself…"_

"_Is that supposed to be a sick joke or something-tebayo?"_

"_No, actually… I heard from Sakura that you try to save up some money to move into your own place. I think you should consider working for us. We pay a great amount."_

"_I heard the amount during your talk with Sakura. It's quite good for a job like this, yet… Five hundred is not nearly enough for me to even consider it."_

"_It almost doubles if you work with Raven."_

"_I'm not gay. I'm not going to work with him."_

"_Don't be that closed minded. Every man likes sex. And Raven… He's 'the proffessional' of sex. He had been with straight men before. No one regretted working with him."_

"_Then why is he short on male partners?"_

"_He gets bored quickly. There's nothing to do when he wants to change his partner. And he has high standarts. I mean, I'm asking you this but there's a high possibility that he wouldn't choose you from all those handsome men auditioned for this job."_

"_What do you say, that I'm ugly? Don't bother me with this stupid things if you think your actor deserves better than me!"_

"_No… I mean, the job I offered you was just a suggestion since I know you need money and this is a quick way to that._

_We're never short handded on actors and actresses. You see the closet behind my desk? All those folders are full of information about the people auditioned and somehow passed. There are almost triple amount applicants when we hire people. What we need help on is to eliminate and keep the valuable ones._

_You, on the other hand, I could say you're passing that elimination with just a look at your appearance. I'm just not sure about Raven's choice because he has his own taste. It's not wheter or not you're good enough. Think about it like you choosing Sakura over all the girls in your school._

_Anyway, I really suggest you to give it a shot. None of our employees wants to quit. Most of them buy a desent car after one or two month of working. It could provide you with enough money."_

_Naruto was about to decline once more when one of the doors in the hall to his right opened. Three people exited the room and walked towards them. One of them was tall with a buff body and darker skin then all of them. He had a calm, nice face and orange hair. He didn't seem like someone to play in porn. _

_Then there was another man, his height was almost the same with blonde but his body had clearly more muscle then Naruto's. He had white, straight hair and beautiful purple eyes. He was cuter than the other guy. _

_And there was a girl with long, red hair. She had a wonderful body, curved in all the right places. Her almost red, brown eyes were hidden behind rectangular glasses. She was wearing a pair of black mini shorts, a grey shirt that revealed her flat stomach and a belly piercing._

"_Any news from Raven? Did he choose me this time?" she asked as she walked towards Kabuto's desk, not acknowledging Naruto's presence. Kabuto smirked "Nope… I told you, he's content with the group the three of you formed. You sell good enough, he's not breaking you up anytime soon."_

_She frowned as the white haired man walked beside her and threw an arm around her neck "Sorry, Carry-babe… You have to beg for my cock for a while longer…"_

_Other man joined them, smacking the shorter man on the head softly "No bed-talk outside of the room, Su. And you're interrupting the men's chat."_

_With that, all eyes turned to the blonde who were watching them with amused eyes. The man called Su chuckled "Hey, ok to not breaking the grup but… Can we add another? I mean, I'd love to touch this eye-candy here…"_

_Naruto's face quickly heated up, he was red almost to his ears "I'm… I'm not working here yet…"_

_This made Kabuto smirk "Yes… Yet… So leave now and consider my offer. Ah… By the way, don't give these idiots your real name. In case you start working here, you know…"_

_To this, Naruto nodded and joined the three as they left the building. As they walked down, the curious man went on questioning him._

"_Hey… Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. My nick is Su, you have to do with that for now. So you haven't auditioned today?"_

_Naruto shook his head "No… I was just returning something to… to… Does he uses his own name?"_

"_Kabuto? Oh, yes… Since he doesn't appear on videos, it's not a problem for him." Su said and added "But all the others have to use a nick name. Mine is Su, you heard the girl, she's Carry. And the tall monster here with us is Joe."_

"_Nice to meet you guys… I'm… well… I'm not sure if I give you my name or come up with a nick name in seconds."_

_After a long while, the taller of them all needed to intervene once again._

"_Tell us a nick name, in case. It's not like we'll be offended."_

_Naruto nodded. Then thought for a second and smiled "Kit, then…"_

_By now, Su was already in his personal space, showing his pointy teeth with a big grin "Nice to meet you too, Kit. You look like one… A baby fox. You're cute."_

"_Thank you. I hope we can be friends, if I work here, I mean…"_

_This time, the girl turned to him and gazed him from head to toe. For the first time, she show some kind of acknowledgement towards him._

"_Stop acting like a pussy, will you? What's keeping you from working here anyway? It's not prostitution. You'll get your own partner and be just with that one person. Or with that people… We're a threesome group, as you can see. And no matter what we do in front of the cameras, we're just friends outside" she said. Then she pointed Joe as she added "I mean, can you imagine this guy being a sadist? But he's so different there. It's totally acting, being some other person. I wouldn't change this job for anything."_

_Naruto watched her thoughtfully for a few more seconds, then smiled softly "I hope I can make my mind quickly in a few days. Then either way, I'll let you guys know. Thank you."_

_Then they said their goodbyes and left to their own way._

**TBC**

**Note: **If you want to read chapter 5 as soon as possible, go to my profile and vote for me on the link you'll see there. You can vote on both Facebook and Twitter.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the new chapter, even without all the voting drama… It was quiet a big disappointment for me but there's nothing to do. Please, at least give me your opinion about this fic with your reviews.

I've already written almost 70 pages and published almost 30 pages so far. Still, my intense need for fluff makes me think about the ending of this fiction over and over. I don't know what to do after they reach some point in the story line. A few chapters later, I will be asking your opinion about it.

**Trapped in Happiness**

**Chapter 5:**

"_Man! I can't believe I got another F from a quizz. I don't even want to take the midterm exams" brown haired young man cried. Walking next to him, Naruto sighed softly. They have known each other for years. Neither him, nor his friend Kiba was nerds when it came to studying. But they had never failed this hard on a subject. Ebisu was a merciless teacher._

_Yet, crying over their long gone pop-quizz wasn't the reason Naruto called Kiba today. He wanted to talk to the young man about Sharingan. He wasn't going to give any information, but he wanted to take his opinion about appearing on a gay porn._

_They went on walking towards the cafeteria and when it was a deserted, empty corner his friend sighed once more "God… How will I pass this subject? There must be something to do for the bastard. Do you think he's gay?"_

_Naruto stopped suddenly, causing his long time friend frown towards him "What? Don't look at me that way! If he's willing to pass me from his test, I'm sure I can do a few tricks. Sucking him once or twice wouldn't make my balls rot or my own dick fall."_

_Trust Kiba to solve problems without doing anything but being himself. Naruto chuckled "Yeah man… Sucking him is a whole lot better than your mother's wrath." Kiba shivered "Tell me about it! I'm seriously thinking about hitting on the man right now."_

_**NnNnN**_

_After his little chat with Kiba, Naruto decided not to tell anything to his friend. Kiba was quite serious about blowing Ebisu. But sucking someone's cock wasn't on equal terms with fucking a man. The other wouldn't be able to cope with the idea._

_Naruto felt different now. It was his own body, so he didn't need anyone else's confirmation. And it wasn't like he had to do it. He was just going to give it a try. If it felt too weird, he could stop anytime he wanted. He just needed to read every document Kabuto would show and ask his signature._

_He even made a simple calculation in his mind. He would be hired instantly was what Kabuto said. So, if he played in two videos a month, this meant one thousand dollars more to his savings. It would make at least ten thousand a year, if he spent some of it. Who would say no to that?_

_With the determination he got from his basic calculations, he went to Sharingan once again. It was still a little weird to ring the bell and enter the apartment he was going to be fucking someone. He tried not to feel too stained with the idea as he rang the bell and waited for Kabuto._

_When the assistant teacher answered the door, he wasn't surprised to see Naruto once again. "Welcome" he said with a calm tone and added "Should I keep your name to myself now?"_

_As he entered the office, Naruto nodded "I guess. I'm Kit since I've met with Su and the others."_

"_That's nice. Are you here for an audition?"_

"_I'm positive about working here. I just need to learn the details. Like, do I need to sign any document?"_

_Kabuto leaned back to the closet he pointed to Naruto before. It had two lids, both of them were made of glass, showing the folders stacked next to each other. Almost all the folders had names written on their bind cover. Only the last row contained empty took a small key from his pocket and unlocked the closet before picking one of the empty folders. He placed it in front of himself and removed some of the paper inside._

"_Here are all the things we'll want you to sign. It's only three document. One of them states that the personal information you give us, like your real name and address is true and you accept the terms if they aren't and cause us any trouble. You should know that these will be classified information and not even Raven is allowed to see._

_The second one states that you're aware that your sexual intercourses and all other related activities will be recorded, archived and sold by Sharingan. You accept the terms, and so on… The last one states that your health reports and check ups are done. You don't have any STDs and you'll make sure you will use protection for any kinds of sexual activities outside of this place during the time you're our employee._

_About the last document, we will have two more steps. First, I'll send you to the doctor we're working together with. You'll get the necessary tests. He'll be the one confirming this document after you signed it. Then, for every video, we will be getting a small blood sample from you, right on your finger like how diabetic patients use for their own medical kit. It will be tested shortly as you're recording your video and you'll be signing the document about it at the end of your day here before you get your pay check. Is that clear? Do you have anything to ask?"_

_It surprised the blonde that they had to go through with all this procedures just to record porn. He reached the table and grabbed the documents "I want to read the documents with a clear head, if you don't mind."_

"_Of course… We wouldn't start with anything before seeing your health report anyway."_

"_Yeah… By the way, isn't it too expensive to make all the blood sample test daily? How do you deal with all that?"_

_Kabuto got serious all of a sudden. He pushed his glasses up once more before answering "You'll learn about us as you start to work here in time, Kit. We're not a company in need of small money. We pay evey one of our employees very high amounts. Yet, the videos we make and sell only make us richer. We earn more than most of companies. The only down side of our job is that we can't use advertisement for our products."_

_**NnNnN**_

_Naruto found himself in the clinic of the 'infamous' doctor Kabuto has kept talking about. Yesterday, after he left Sharingan, he directly returned home. He had to read the documents carefully and make his mind before Tsunade returned home from her job and called him for dinner._

_He checked all the conditions, made sure there was nothing he missed. Yet, he wasn't able to convince himself that there was nothing shady about this whole job offer. In the end, he gathered up enough courage and visited Shikamaru, one of his closest friends._

_Shikamaru had been his friend since middle-school. He always gave 'lazy, unsuccessful kind of guy' vibes but he was one of the smartest guys Naruto had ever met. He was trustworthy and Naruto was sure he would keep his mouth shut._

_After he told him about the job quickly, leaving the Kabuto, Sakura and Raven part a side, he showed him the papers and asked him to check on them. They read the whole documents together one by one and at the end of the night, Shikamaru was sure this was just some sick-job fantasy of a rich kid who was not in need of more money. Naruto laughed inside, it was almost the same thing Kabuto told him._

_That was what assured him before he went to the doctor's clinic. He has made up his mind, he was going to work in Sharingan. _

_When he entered the clinic, he realized that it had the same air Sharingan had. Of course the furniture, colours and theme was different in many kinds of ways. But it obviously said 'I'm only here for the sake of human-kind. I have no need of your dirty money.'_

_As he walked towards the reception desk, a familiar face welcomed him "Look who has decided that he was good enough for working in Sharingan…"_

"_Carry? Really? Is that your clinic?" he managed to ask as he leaned on to the desk she was sitting behind._

"_Obviously not, silly… I'm just the assistant of Dr Sennin here… But of course, he was the one who told me about that place…"_

"_So… You've learned my real name?"_

"_Nope… Kabuto got the appointment under the name of Kit so I knew you were coming. But every other information about you is only known by sensei. He's waiting for you, by the way. The door is on your left."_

"_Thank you…" Naruto said politely. She still had somehow a weird attitude towards him, which Naruto was sure he hadn't done anything to deserve. But he didn't mind too much. They weren't going to work together anyway. And it wasn't like they could be friends outside of Sharingan without knowing their real names._

_He reached the light grey colored door and knocked twice before turning the metal knob and peeking his head in "Sennin-sensei ? I'm Kit, I'm here for Sharingan."_

_A tall, white skinned man was sitting behind a dark marble desk. The interesting choice of material wasn't noticed besides the excentric looks of the man. His straight, deep black hair was reaching his waist. Honey coloured eyes of his looked almost yellow with the glowing of the computer's monitor. He had a big earring on his left ear which was making the interesting tattoos around his eyes more visible. With all the details, the man looked like a human sized snake. _

"_Oh… Welcome, boy… I was wondering about the new gem of the Sharingan. It seems you're as handsome as Kabuto told me…"_

_This made Naruto blush softly. He wasn't sure if the doctor was serious or just making fun of him. He must have been showing his thought on his face, as always, because the older man laughed shortly as he walked towards him "I'm serious, you're handsome. I'm sure you'll be Raven's new favorite."_

"_You know Raven?"_

"_Of course… I'm making his regular check-ups like how I do every other employee's…"_

"_He's somehow quite powerful in Sharingan."_

_This made the man lean back as he grinned "You have no idea who he is, don't you?" His amused gaze was giving in how much fun he was having._

"_Kit-kun… Since I really really liked you, I'll tell you about Raven. But you have to promise me that this will stay between us."_

"_I promise, sure…" Naruto found himself nodding in curiousity and excitement suddenly._

"_Raven is the owner of Sharingan. The bussiness was started to… how should I say it… to 'despise' his grand uncle or someone like that… The man had prevented Raven's father to include Raven into their family company with the excuse that the young man was inexperienced in bussiness. So, Sharingan was a childish rebellion of Raven's, saying 'Even my dick can be more successful than you. You can give me nothing I can't get with my own effort.'_

_But he's coming from a quite noble family, a clan even… So playing in some kind of porn, showing his face and all the other things wasn't acceptable. That's why he came up with this system on his own. He hired Kabuto and made an agreement with me. Kabuto works as 'Sharingan's CEO', dealing with hiring new people, finding the customers, sending the videos and checking the money transfers. Raven is recording his own videos, editing them as he liked, hiding his face and his voice if it's needed. He can give you the details later, in person. He also chooses his own partners and stick with them until he gets bored."_

"_What if the people he chooses doesn't want to… do it with him?"_

"_That had never happened before… Look, Kit-kun… I'm aware that you're heterosexual and you don't want to think about being with a man. But believe me, when you see him, you won't be hesitating at all."_

"_How can you be so sure? I mean, let's forget about the fact that I don't want to be with a man. Even if I'm willing to do it with him, I might never get it up, you know… That's what had never happened before… No man had ever managed to get me hard."_

"_That's not a problem. Raven has this… unearthly beauty of him. When you first see him, you'll think he's just way too beautiful to be a man. He'll look like a glass doll, but the moment he's in that confident, sex predator mood of him, you'll know that you've met no other male like him before. He'll mold you as he wants. And before you even know it, you'll be screaming his name in extacy."_

"_That sounds quite… disturbing, if I have to be honest."_

"_Well, it is disturbing, considering how even a man like me accepts to do whatever he wants. Don't get me wrong, I'm not working like a slave under a love spell. Of course what makes me work for him is his generous payements to my clinic. But somehow, knowing that I'm the only doctor he chose to trust makes me feel content."_

_**NnNnN**_

"_Here are all the documents you've wanted, Kabuto" Naruto said as he turned in the papers to the assistan, who was watching him with a pleased smile._

"_Thank you. I see that you've signed all the places I pointed before. Are you ready to work here with us?"_

"_Yeah… Ever since I've first talked to you, not even the smallest detail went wrong. I'm quite surprised that appliying here for a job felt safer and easier than appliying for that ramen stand as a waiter years ago."_

"_You won't be regretting it, I assure you. Now, let's take your video for presentation and show it to Raven. If he doesn't choose you as his partner, I'll show you some alternative people and we can decide for your parnter together. Follow me please."_

**NnNnN**

"You've seen that video, haven't you?" Naruto asked to his wife. Hinata nodded softly "I did. It was… the easiest to watch. I saw your first video with Raven too."

"Yeah… It was exactly how Orochimaru-sensei said. When Kabuto told me that I was chosen by Raven and going to film my first video with him, I was almost about to die of stress. As I walked towards the room with Kabuto, my hands sweated, I felt like my stomach dropped, I was about to throw up. Then I saw him and suddenly, all the worry disappeared. He said he was going to go easy on me, since it was my first time with a man and he wanted me to kiss him. I remember thinking 'I can do it! I can kiss him. It's no different than kissing a girl. And he's sexy, so why not?' but when I cleared my mind, I was already on his lap, moaning."

"Did you like being with him then?"

"I'm not going to lie you, Hina… The first time we kissed, I was facinated with how easy and good it felt. It made me relax and trust him. And he knew how to improve with me easiser from one phase to another. Before I knew it, I was regularly filming a new video with him.

Besides the nice relief of doing sexual things with someone so sexy and professional, I was getting payed a good amount too. At first, Raven called me once a week. I earned four thousand in the first month. Then, his calls got more frequent. In the end, I was more like his booty-call. Whenever he wanted to have sex, I was the only one he called. And since I loved how he made me feel, I was also into the videos way too much. The amounts I got in a week increased too.

I liked trying different things with him. Although I bottommed in our every video, being able to make him lose control was some kind of a dominance sign for me. The combinations we wanted to try was endless. And the best part was, I had almost forgotten we were being recorded. Raven reminded me about the cameras from time to time. Their places were known by both of us. But I never had enough time to worry about the angles.

Anyway… In the first year we've worked together, I've earned enough to buy a small apartment and decorated it as I wanted. We've worked for three years. My bank account had never seen that much zero next to any digit before… I got all the money I wanted to start my bussiness and I was about to graduate soon. But I was greedy. I thought 'I already presented him my ass and I'm earning a fortune. Is there any need for me to work at all?' So I went on working until he stopped me himself."

The things she heard wasn't easy for Hinata to accept. Yet she was trying. She was glad that her husband wanted to share this hard part of his life with her. And she also wanted to see where she was standing in it. If Naruto was this happy with being with Raven, what made him stop?

"Why did you quit working there? It sounded what you did wasn't any different than having a relationship with someone. And we don't know anything about the videos. So, how did he make you stop?"

**NnNnN**

_It was another Sunday morning Naruto was going to wake up next to Raven. It was a constant in his life now. No matter how many times they fucked that week, no matter where they had to be, every Saturday night Naruto was spreading his legs for Raven. They were having sex until morning, then sleep side by side in a tangled mess until Kabuto came at 7 in the morning to wake them. They were showering together and changing before going to their own ways and spending their Sunday._

_This time, however, he was up before Kabuto came. It was suspicious. After a night like yesterday, which was full of shameful activities and exhaustion, he should have taken his time and slept. Yet, here he was, getting in the shower alone for some reason._

_Before he opened the shower doors and entered, he turned to his right and checked his own body. He was covered in love bites again. He sighed, Saturdays were the most possesive nights for Raven. He always made sure he marked the blonde more than once, more then one way, more then one place…_

_He took his time under the warm water, hoping the other would wake up soon and join him but it never happened. He was out of the shower, changed and ready to go by the time Kabuto returned. "I've lost count on how many times I told you not to spend the night over here, Kit." He complained. Naruto smirked "Tell that to the beast in the room. He wouldn't let me go even if I wanted to…"_

"_Wouldn't? Oh, God! He didn't tell you…"_

_Kabuto unlocked the glass closet and took out a folder with a very well known name written on it 'KIT'. He went beside the blonde this time and gave the folder to him "Here… You can take it as you leave."_

"_T-take it? Why? I thought you needed it for…"_

"_We don't. You're not working here anymore."_

_Naruto was shocked. How could this be? He and Raven had no problem. The only disagreement they had was about who was screaming whose name this time or the next. He hasn't had sex with anyone other then Raven since he starting working in Sharingan. So, his tests couldn't have any problem. There was only one option there. Raven was bored with him._

"_It's not what you think. It's about your videos, they don't sell… They bring nothing."_

_This made Naruto gave a hearty laugh. With all the excuses he could choose, Kabuto was using the most pathetic one._

"_I'm serious, Kit. You don't bring us any money. You're nothing but an extra expense right now."_

"_What does he say about it?"_

"_Nothing… You know the rules, as long as he chooses his own partners, we can hire or fire anyone we want. Thank you for your cooperation for all this time. I hope you have a great life."_

_Blonde didn't say anything else. As he turned his back to the other man, he clutched the folder in his hands and left the apartment with silent tears even he wasn't aware he was shading._

**NnNnN**

"That was all?"

"Yep… No good bye, no last words, no thanks or apologies. In the end, I meant nothing to him, I was worth nothing, like my videos."

Hinata tried to hide one big tear which rolled down shortly from her right eye to the pillow under her head "You were in love with him…"

"I was… I wasn't aware of it though… I realized it when I was thinking about him after I stopped working at Sharingan.

At first, I was angry. I kept telling myself that he just got bored with me and threw me to a side. I was a toy. The pain got worse each and every day. Then I started to blame myself. Raven touched me with passion every time. But I… I got that same passion over time. Maybe, he waited for me to say something. He expected me to tell him that all these were meant something more to me. But I never said it. I never stopped being greedy. Since I never stopped taking their money, how could I expect him to see me as something more?

In the end, after almost two long months, lots of crying nights and depressing days, I realized that whatever I thought until that time was wrong. This was a bussiness and we both were employees. Maybe he felt more too. Maybe he was happy with me, as how I was happy having him. But it had to stop someday, like every job. Because we made sure it stayed that way. We never asked each other's names. I've never actually 'moaned' his name. It was a mask he wore when he was with me. Just like how Kit never existed, that love we felt was only existing in that room. The moment I stepped outside, it had to die.

One thing I didn't thougth before was, the memories never died in your mind. They never got old. So I promised one thing to myself. I said 'If I find another person I love as much as I loved him, I'll never let that person go. I'll act quick and make sure we have lots of time to spend together. I'll cherish that person and never make them sad. I'll do anything to make them the happiest in the world.'

And soon, I've met you.

I hope I was able to keep that promise, even if a little part of it."

"You… you did, I swear…" Hinata said with a lump on her throath. "I always felt like the luckiest, the happiest woman and mother in the world."

"Yet, I've made you cry so much today…"

"It's not like that… I told you, I can't even blame you for something you've done before we've met."

"But there's still something you're not comfortable with…"

Hinata took a deep breath. She clenched her pale eyes with regret, she really didn't want to talk about it this way, but they didn't have too many options right now.

"I'll tell what's on my mind, and you'll explain yourself. Then I'll say 'ok' to you, Naruto-kun and I'll turn my back and sleep. No matter what the answer you give me, we'll not talk about this again, ok?"

"Ok, I promise. Just tell me."

She almost knew the answer she was going to get. So she turned her body to lie on her back under the comforter and fixed her gaze to the white ceiling of the room. She was still able to see with the corner of her eyes how Naruto watched her with sad, big blue eyes of his. After gathering her courage, she softly asked.

"Can you… can you touch me the same way you touched him? With the same… emotions?"

For a while, silence grew thicker and thicker. It was almost impossible for Hinata to even breath when Naruto took a soft breath and answered with a nearly crying voice.

"No… I'm sorry… What I had with him, happened between two male. Neither physically, nor mentally you can't take it. It would hurt you, break you… I can't do that to you, Hina…"

"… Ok…"

They both turned their back on each other in silence.

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

"Good night, Hina…"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Here I am with another chapter. The voting for PTX's Ugly Christmas Sweater Design contest ended. We're waiting for the announcement to learn the winner. Thank you so much for voting for me. I'll be making changes on the notes in the last few chapters. I'm warning before hands, so when you see changes in the last chapters, don't be surprised.

I understood that I won't be having any help on the fiction. So at least, please review. I love your reviews.

**Trapped In Happiness**

**Chapter 6:**

They never talked about the disc incident ever again. It had been almost a month and they had fallen to their usual daily routine like before. Hinata still got up early to prepare breakfast for Naruto. Naruto ate and told her how wonderful her cooking was. After the blonde left for work, Hinata went to Bolt's room to wake the little one up.

Bolt was quite a handful during the breakfast, never wanting to eat healthy food. But she was able to make him eat before they left for school. Sometimes she visited her parent's house after she dropped Bolt to kindergarten. Sometimes she visited Ino or Tsunade. Sometimes, she went to shopping. But some days, she just returned home to do some household jobs.

When it was time to get Bolt from kindergarten, she was already done with the food for dinner. After she got her son, Naruto joined them and they ate a family dinner together as Bolt told his parents how he wasn't able to stand girls in his class. They spent some quality time after dinner, all three of them playing a game or reading short stories to each other. Then it was another effort to make sure Bolt changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth before going to bed.

The couple followed their son's habits, so they also went bed early most of the days. Everything was usual.

With just one little detail.

Naruto and Hinata had never touched each other since that day.

It wasn't like Naruto didn't try. But for some reason, Hinata looked uncomfortable. While for Naruto, she seemed like she was disgusted with his touch, Hinata was just ashamed of how she wasn't able to pleasure Naruto throughly. What would it matter if they had sex? Naruto wouldn't like it the same way, right?

**NnNnN**

"I can come to kindergarten by myself, mom! Why do you bring me yourself every day?" Bolt whined as he walked towards the school gates, his hand is in his mother's gentle but strong grip. They were a little late this morning.

"I know you can, honey. But there are a lot of bad people in the world. I have to make sure you're safe. I promise I'll let you go out by yourself when you're older."

"How much older?"

"When you're old enough to memorize your daddy's, Tsunade's, Hanabi's, Shiakamaru's and my phone number without any error."

"Moooom! That would take forever!"

"Don't worry with these now. Go!"

They were already at the gate. Bolt left her hand and started running towards the building. He stopped for a second in the middle of the yard, screamed something to a girl who showed him her tongue. Hinata smiled. Obviously, someone had a small crush on her baby-boy.

The girl ran to the opposite direction than Bolt, running towards her instead. When she was at the gate, infront of Hinata, she smirked "I'm Sarada…"

Hinata smiled softly "Nice to meet you. I'm Hinata, Bolt's mother."

The girl nodded as she took a small paper from her backpack and thrusted it into Hinata's surprised hands "I made this for you, Bolt's mother-san."

It was a paper sun flower, crafted quite nicely for a four year old girl's doing. As Sarada ran to the building after her friends, Hinata turned the flower in her hands, admiring the work.

When she turned it once again, she saw a neat hand writing at the back. 'Turn around, Hyuuga' it said. With a cold shiver, she turned her head back.

It was him, leaning on a black Mercedes, smirking.

Raven was there!

**NnNnN**

It was the same handsome face that made her husband shiver under him, just older. His hair was longer, hiding his left eye, yet the visible one with the same dark pool gazed her stunned form. That sinful mouth formed a smirk she hated to see every time. He looked a little longer but she wasn't sure since she had never seen him except those videos. He was wearing a dark suit, carrying his cell phone in one hand.

She didn't know how long she just stood there and watched the man in terror. The man did the same, just watching her silently until she was able to gather her courage and walk towards him.

Hinata's steps were hesitant. She didn't know why she were going beside the man. She didn't know what to ask, what to do. There was only one thing on her mind right now.

"You… You were the one who sent that CD to me!"

"Hello to you too, Hyuuga…"

"S-Stop calling me that! My n-name is Uzumaki right now!"

"And here I've heard that you were one docile woman. Was that just a rumor?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Exactly what you do… I just dropped my daughter. I believe you've met her."

"S-sarada-chan was your daughter?"

To this, the man just smirked. Obviously, Hinata wasn't expecting this. Not only Raven was here to ask God knows what, but also her one and only son was friends with his daughter too! How many times Raven come here before? How many times he saw Bolt? Did he ever talk to the child?

"I guess you have many questions on your mind. Why don't you join me for a coffee? You can ask whatever you want as we drink."

"Is this a joke? How can you expect me to just… just come with you? I don't trust you enough to even take a step next to you!"

To this, the man pointed a small coffee shop across the street.

"It's not like I'm asking you to come to my house. I'm going to that shop. You can either join me, or postpone this little chat to tomorrow as we see each other again."

That annoying smirk again! How she hated that know-it-all smirk. Yet, she was going to give him the pleasure of showing her anger and curiousity. She wasn't able to just turn her back and leave him.

The strange couple passed the street without exchanging any words. Raven looked calm as he walked next to her and opened the shop's door before letting her enter. Hinata just passed him without thanking. She was sure he didn't do it out of kindness.

They looked around the shop briefly and chose the left part where no other customer was sitting. It was probably because that corner was near the most noisy side of the street. They wouldn't be over heared as they spoke about the subjects Hinata hated the most.

"How are you and Naruto?" the man asked after ordering an espresso. Beautiful woman just asked for a glass of water.

"How do you even know his name? Or where do we live? How do you know them all? Just who are you?"

As he placed his fore arms on the table and leaned on, the man smiled softly. Hinata noted that he was as handsome as Naruto told about. Almost all of the women in the shop gazed him when they entered. Even now, when he showed that polite looking but ugly-inside smile, she was able to hear soft sighes and distant murmuring about the handsome stranger.

"Ah… I didn't think you would talk to him about the videos at all. Well, you have trust in him as his wife, so I shouldn't be that surprised. Is that the only thing you want to learn?"

"Of course not! But I guess I'd prefer not calling you Raven. I want to learn who I'm dealing with, in case something unexpected happens."

"That's understandable. Then let me introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, 30 years old, the current owner of the Uchiha Corp."

She couldn't stop taking a sharp breath. Uchiha? How could that be? The Uchiha family was more than just well-known. They used to be a filthy rich until one day the head family was murdered. Their next in line was somehow related to the murder and in jail. There was only one heir left behind…

Oh…

"I assume you know my background story now" the man, Sasuke, said now with a sad smile. Hinata didn't let it calm her anger.

"I'm sorry for your family but that's hardly my problem. Why are you here? Why did you send that CD to me? What do you want from my family?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want what was mine once."

She clenched her hands in anger without caring how her manicured fingers sank into her palms. This must have been a joke. How much more arrogant this man could get?

"You… You… I just… Oh, God I don't know what to say! Just how selfish, how… stupid you are? What kind of thinking is this? Let's… let's forget the fact that we're talking about my husband, the father of my son here… Let's say that it's just somebody!

Do you think you can shoo them away once and call them back whenever you want? Do you think they are just waiting in a corner, not going on with their lives just so you can pick them up later?

Why am I even here? It's obviously not going to be something sensible… I'm just… I'm leaving!"

She took her purse from the table and stood up with an instant decision but a hand on her right wrist stopped her.

Sasuke was still calm, his right elbow was on the table, supporting his chin. He had a boring expression on his face, which angered Hinata even more, if it was possible. His left hand was gripping her wrist strongly but still he was careful to not harm her.

"You can leave now but it won't change the fact that I'm here, and I will be here from now on. If you turn your back on me now, it will be just running away. You'll be remembering this talk, you'll lose your sleep thinking what I was going to say, what I was here for. In the end, you'll seek me out yourself. Just sit down and listen."

She hated how the man was able to control her, but there was nothing she could do. He knew what he was talking. Maybe that was what had made Naruto trust him. He gave you no other options.

"Tell me why you're furious? Is it because I was with Naruto? Because I made him mine so many times? Or is it because you feel your family is being threatened? Because you think I'm here to take Naruto away and leave you and Bolt all alone?"

She just glared at him for a while, taking shallow breathes as she clenched her jaw. If it was any other moment, she would have already started to cry with desperation. But somehow right now she felt like she needed to be strong for both her and Naruto's sake.

"There are lots of reasons to hate you, Uchiha. Those two are just not enough. I know you've payed Naruto what he deserved, yet I'm angry at you for using him! I'm angry at you for not caring about his heart at all, throwing him away. I'm angry at you because one day you decide that you miss him and come here to claim him like nothing happened! I'm angry at you because you made that CD specially so I could see everything you did with him even before I was able to touch him. I hate you for all of these reasons and so much more!"

"Yet, these are only what you heard from him. Wouldn't you want to listen to my side of the story?"

"It wouldn't change anything. Whatever the reason you had, it doesn't justify how you come here and do whatever you plan to do!"

"Maybe. But I'm sure it can make you listen to me without bolting out of the shop in anger. It would also make you feel a whole lot luckier, show you how 'destiny' was on your side unlike me. You should start with the right questions to get the right answer. Like, about the videos. I'm sure you've searched about them. Don't you wonder how you can't find them on the internet? Is it possible to hide them in that global platform at this age?"

"I assumed it had something to do with your agreements. You somehow made sure they were never uploaded anywhere."

"For my other works, yes… It was just as you said. But for my videos with Naruto, it wasn't needed at all. No agreement has been signed with anyone because they were never sold. No one has watched them, except me and you."

With a shocked expression, Hinata found herself getting slightly closer to the man. She so desperately wanted to believe the man "Really? Are you serious?"

"Of course. I was the only one who had access to my video archive at that time. I only shared the videos after I editted them as I liked. And I never touched my videos with Naruto."

"Why? He was working there, I don't understand."

"He was working there, because that was the only way to keep him there. But he… he was mine and mine only!"

**NnNnN**

_Sasuke took his place in front of the computer in his office. It was a fairly spacious, comfortable room with expensive furnitures. When he turned on his computer, you'd expect him to work on a million-dollars project. But he was not. Here he was, watching the new audition video of a young man to give Kabuto his opinion._

_The young man had chosen the name 'Snow' for his videos. 'He's as white as a snow flake.' Sasuke thought as he took in the man's delicate body. He was beautiful, if not as handsome as Sasuke. 'He'd look nice under a wild man, like Sharp' he thought. 'Sharp' was another new employee. He looked quite intimidating for most of the regulars so he was waiting for a newbie to start working with._

_As Sasuke stopped the video, his eyes reached to the security camera screen that was focused on the guests' seats in front of Kabuto's desk. Another man, maybe a few years younger than him was talking –no, more like arguing- with Kabuto._

_It was just an ordinary security camera, was only set up so that Sasuke could check on the new people without coming out of his office. The video quality it provided was bad with nearly grey tones. It had no voice connection either. Yet, just a glance to the screen made Sasuke shiver from head to toe._

'_Mine' he wanted to scream._

_Whoever this man was, he was going to be with him, no matter what. But from the way he talked, it didn't seem like he was interested in working here at all._

_He reached for his office phone on his table and dialed just a few numbers to connect Kabuto._

"_Kabuto…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I assume he's not looking for a job here."_

" _Yeah…"_

"_Make sure he stays. The one I want is him."_

"_I see… Ok, I'll handle it."_

_**NnNnN**_

_It was a new challenge for him to wait until the man returned to Sharingan._

"_Relax. I assure you he'll be returning."_

"_He better be returning, for your own good."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I thought you liked working here, Kabuto."_

"_So, you'll fire me if he doesn't return?"_

"_No… What I mean is, after seeing him, there won't be any work to do, if he doesn't return."_

_Fortunately for Kabuto, Kit had returned three days later and asked for the details. It was like Christmas eve for Sasuke. He was so close to getting his present he wanted so badly. And he knew he had to be a good boy and wait just a little more to tear the packaging and consume whatever was inside._

_**NnNnN**_

_When there was something you looked forwards to each and every day, time passed way too quickly. Before he knew it, Sasuke and Kit had completed a whole year working together._

_Sharingan was a company that streamed porn –usually gay porn with just a few heterosexual exceptions- regularly to the countries in which homosexuality was prohibited. This provided the ID security for the actors. Since it was a prohibited activity, the people only watched the daily stream they pay for, no one dared to record. Well, they wouldn't be able to record with the system Sharingan shared the videos but still, this was an insurance._

_So Kit was also informed that the more they had sex, the better it was. They constantly needed new material, which meant new videos every time he visited Raven. The pay he was getting was a generous amount, he assumed it was normal rating in this line of work._

_It wasn't._

_Most of the actors got around half of what he earned from one video, which was still high considering this was just porn. And no one got called for shootings as much as he did._

_Kabuto admitted that it wasn't his bussiness for some time. Sasuke had told him that he was giving almost all of his share to Kit as payment. So whatever the company earned didn't change. And it wasn't like he needed money himself._

_But it had been almost a year, yet Sasuke shared none of his videos with Kit. Everytime he came up with another excuse._

_At first, it was 'We should wait untill we have enough to stream every day for a long while.'_

_Then it turned into 'My face looks way too much in some of them. I can't allow that. I'll make sure I change the camera angles.'_

_Later on it became 'We'll be trying new things like cosplay soon. They will be better.'_

_It took a lot to make him admit he wasn't too willing to share the videos. Kabuto thought, whatever his reasons was, his opinion was going to change soon. He was about to get bored with Kit. And when that time has come, they could stream all of the videos and the money they made could increase again._

_But that time never came._

_At the end of his second year, Kabuto was sure of one thing: Sasuke was way too into Kit. He wasn't going to share the videos with anyone._

_It was ok. Sharingan was still earning more than they all needed. But if it went on like this, the money they paid to the unaware blonde was going to become a great loss._

"_You know that this can't go on like this, right?" he asked Sasuke in the end. 'Raven' just sighed. Of course he knew, but what could he do? He didn't want to stop seeing Kit._

"_Tell him that you can't work with him anymore. This doesn't mean he has to stop seeing you completely."_

"_No! He wouldn't want to see me after he stops working here."_

"_Why do you think that?"_

"_Because! He's different, Kabuto. He's not here for some perverted pleasure, he needs the money. And he's not that into me… He likes having sex with me, yes… But he hasn't even asked for my name, not even once…"_

"_He earned more than he needs, Sasuke. He even graduates in a few weeks."_

"_I don't care. We're not changing anything. Not until he wants it himself."_

_With that, their conversation ended for that day. This small argument backed Kabuto off for another year. Their weekly routine went on the same way: calling Kit to the office, fucking him senseless, some foreplay and fucking him for a few more times if he was willing, paying him and seeing him off to take care of his own 'bussiness'. _

_Kit has had a few months after his graduation which were full of Raven because he didn't need to do anything, didn't have to be anywhere immediately. Later on, his free time decreased, which Raven learned from Kabuto that it was because Kit started up his own bussiness._

_Sasuke really wanted to ask what it was about but he didn't. It would make Kit question his purpose for asking. He was sure Kabuto knew about the job but he wasn't going to ask him either. The man was already trying to get rid of the Kit. Sasuke didn't need to give him any more reason._

_**NnNnN**_

_It was almost noon when Sasuke opened his eyes to an empty room with a cold bed. After checking the time, he was somehow relaxed. Of course Kit wasn't going to wait for him. He was busy even in Sundays._

_He took a quick shower before checking the equipment in the room. The video cameras he recorded his own videos were just directing the videos to his computer in the office. Everything were being recorded in his PC so no one but him had any access to the videos. It seemed the cameras were on stand by mode after he stopped recording on the main device. He turned them off, today was –unfortunately- one of the Kit-less days. This meant no more recording for him._

_As he walked into his office, he spotted Kabuto on his desk, typing something. It must have been about the new series of recording Snow and Sharp started taking. It included some quiet nice BDSM action no one expected from the delicate Snow._

"_Bring me the new records when you're finished there. I guess it will take at least two days to edit them. Send Kit a message and tell him to come here on Tuesday."_

_By now, Kabuto was turned towards him, a somehow responsible expression on his face._

"_Yeah, about that… Kit won't be coming here anymore."_

_Sasuke felt like his body turned into stone, his blood froze in his veins. Did he hear right?_

"_What?"_

"_He's not coming back. He's not an actor of Sharingan anymore."_

"_Who decided that?"_

"…"

_Sasuke saw red, he stalked towards the man, gripping his collar. He threw Kabuto to the nearest wall as he yelled his lungs out._

"_You little shit! You did it! You fired him!"_

_Kabuto tried to hide his fear by trying to act as he always did. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and pulled his collar free from Sasuke's grip._

"_I had to, Sasuke. You know it wasn't going anywhere. You can always find another partner as good as him. We just need to…"_

"_Shut up! Gather whatever shit you have here and get the fuck out!"_

_This made the young assistant to finally show is panic on his face._

"_Come on, Sasuke. You can't fire me! My connections bring all our clients."_

"_I've told you before, Kabuto. No Kit, no work. Sharingan is out of bussiness."_

"_You can't do this!"_

"_Says who? I don't need any money coming from this job, you know it. I can do whatever I want with it. And here I'm doing it."_

"_I… I'll release the videos online… Youtube and-"_

"_Don't waste your breath. We both know that it's impossible. I don't do anything halfheartedly. My system security is the best. You have nothing you can use against me."_

"_I have witnesses. We have 35 other actors. I'm sure at least five of them would listen to me."_

"_No. They would prefer getting their last payment, which will be four times more according to our contract. And they won't be talking to anyone. They want privacy as well."_

_With this, the man finally shut up, looking around to see if there was anything he wanted to take with him. There wasn't, except the key to the folder closet, which meant nothing now. He threw the small metal to Sasuke, missed his face by an inch. But the angry man didn't even flinch to the object flew towards him, which made Kabuto see better just how furious his former boss was right now. He grabbed his bag from under his desk and left the apartment in silence._

_After Kabuto was gone, Sasuke finally let his body relax a little. He sat to one of the seats in the waiting room area, threw his head back and closed his eyes with his arm. He felt angry, but more than anything, he felt desperate. Kit had left that morning, probably took his folder too. This was their procedure. How could he reach to the blond now?_

_And even if he did, would he really accept to talk to him now? What had Kabuto told to Kit? Was he angry? Was he sad? Would he want to see him outside of Sharingan?_

_He went back to the room he spent the night in with Kit. He looked around just to be able to find something that gave him an idea to reach the blonde. Of course there was nothing, what could there be? It wasn't like Kit was going to leave his newly printed bussiness card to their bed side table. He wanted to laugh his stupidity as his eyes reached the said table._

_There was something, a neckless with a blue stone. Sasuke took it and brought it closer to his face. It wasn't nearly as blue as Kit's eyes. But he knew it belonged to the man. It was somehow important, because Kit took it off every Saturday, saying he was worried Raven harming it during one of his passionate attacks to blonde's delicious body._

_He groaned when his body reacted to the hot memories of their sex nights. He had no way to connect to the man and here he was, thinking about him and getting hard. This wasn't going to help him anyway. He put the necklece around his neck and left the room._

_He sat on the deskt that once belonged to Kabuto and leaned back after taking his cell phone from his pocket. He went through the contacts, his thumb moving on the flat screen quickly until he saw the name he was looking for. He touched the screen once and started to wait for the call to be answered._

"_Please tell me you're finally asking me to film one of your videos" said a female voice on the other side of the line. _

"_Hn… You're aware that I would never call you for that, Tamaki" Sasuke answered, a little anoyed. This girl liked playing with him way too much. She chuckled softly "I know, I know… So why did you call? I thought your little hobby was supposed to be as secretive as a ninja. Who and what causes you problems?"_

"_No one actually. I'm bored of playing this game. Sharingan is over. I need you here in the office to wrap up the things before I officially shut it all down."_

"_Finally! Your parents will be relieved that this excuse of a company stops existing."_

"_That excuse of a company was bringing me at least 10% of what their lame, boring company earns with a tight working schedule."_

"_Then why are you quitting?"_

"_Just come here, ok? We can talk about it all here."_

_She arrived to the apartment almost two hours later. After a brief chat, Sasuke told her what she needed to do. She had to contact all the customers, telling them about the company status. This meant some of their customers' debt was also settled automatically. She also contacted to the actors one by one after paying their separation pay. It took almost a week to take care of everything. Sasuke kept the place for another week incase Kit came to get his necklace but unfortunately he didn't._

_During that two weeks, only one person kept coming to see him, it was Cherry. No, Sakura…_

_The first time he met her had been almost a year ago, when his Kit was still around. He got out of the room he was waiting for Kit to join him when he spotted a girl with a soft pink hair yelling to Carry. The red haired one was yelling about how this 'Cherry' girl was imitating her just to reach Raven._

_He put an end to the useless quarrel by glaring to both of the girls 'I don't care who gets in whose panths. I just want silence here until my partner arrives. And put this to that thick skull of yours: I'm not fucking any of you!'_

_He foolishly believed that this was going to keep them out of his hair. Unfortunately, the next time he met with Cherry, she was acting like nothing happened at all. She still got beside him shyly and asked him if he considered giving her a chance. 'I don't have time for this' he answered and left her standing there with a disappointed expression on her pretty face._

_The two had met almost every week in Sharingan after that. She wanted to show him that no, she was not giving up. He didn't care what she wanted to say or what she wanted him to feel. To him, she meant nothing._

_Yet, it was her once again. Only one day after Sasuke lost contact with Kit, she was there to see if she could change Raven's mind._

"_Don't keep coming here, Cherry. Sharingan is out of bussiness. We'll be recording no more" Sasuke said with a slightly bored tone. She walked towards and sat next to him "Then, it's not 'Cherry' anymore. Call me Sakura."_

_This somehow surprised him. She was being brave, giving him her real name. It was enough to show how much she cared about him at that moment. A gesture he expected from Kit, yet had never come._

"_I'm Sasuke" he said only. She gasped! Sasuke! She 'got to know' Raven right now, more than anyone in Sharingan._

_Maybe even more than Kit._

_This move of the young man encouraged her to come back every day just to sit beside him and try to get a few words out of the sad man. During that time she learned about Kit too._

_Whoever he was, he was the one and only person Raven got attached to. He was sexy, sweet and real. Maybe Sasuke had never had a chance to learn his name, but he was sure he has gotten to know the young man's soul._

"_Are you sure he's not going to come back?" Sakura asked the day they moved the last bit of furniture in the apartment out and locked the doors for the last time. Sasuke nodded softly "He… He doesn't need Sharingan anymore. I hope he has a good, long and happy life."_

"_W-Would you want to… talk with me out side of Sharingan, Sasuke-kun?"_

_The man turned his body to her, gazing her with his tired black eyes for a few seconds before answering._

"_Sakura… For the last two weeks, you've made me talk about Kit almost everyday. I'm sure you've understand his 'place' by now. Why are you insisting on seeing me?"_

_She sighed deeply as she turned her gaze towards their feet in guilt._

"_I know, I really do. But I love you. I'm really sorry for forcing my feelings on you but there is nothing I can do. I know how you feel but this doesn't make me stop loving you. And I belive I can take it. Even after knowing Kit, I still want to be beside you. No matter what…"_

_He shook his head as he left the girl in front of the door to Sharingan and started to went down the stairs._

_What kind of logic was that? She said she 'understood' but she still wanted to be with him. Who could live like that?_

_Yet, when he reached the exit of the apartment building, he couldn't bring himself to leave._

_Was he being a jerk? She hasn't said a horrible thing, she only declared her love. It was something Sasuke was used to since his elementary school days._

_And she was nice, really. She had a cute face, she was a medical intern who graduated from university with honor degree. She had never accepted to appear on a video with anyone other than him. She was, in a way, pure. A perfect girlfriend material if you asked his family._

_She caught up to him as he was waiting in front of the door._

"_Okay" he said softly and added "Give me your phone number. We'll see where this will go."_

**TBC**

And finally, we've seen that Raven is Sasuke. I can see the surprise on your faces XD, right? And the flash back doesn't end here too…

What do you think will happen to Naruto? Will Sasuke get him back? Will Hinata fight for him? What will happen to Bolt now? Tell me your guesses.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Here I am with a new chapter. I'm quite confused with the days I update this fiction so if I forget to update for more then a week, please remind me XD

Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Trapped In Happiness**

**Chapter 7:**

_It had been three months since Sharingan stopped existing and Sasuke –somehow- found himself dating with Sakura. Their relationship was slow yet it was built on trust and –although one sided- a great love._

_By now, Sasuke was getting ready to take his place on Uchiha Corp next to his father and brother. Shutting Sharingan down and dating with Sakura had been great decisions in his father's eyes. His opinion of his younger son had changed drastically in just a few months. Of course, Sasuke hadn't said anything to him about still searching for 'Kit'. It was a little secret between him and Sakura._

_Surprisingly, she was still understanding about Kit. It must have been the confidence came to her with the knowledge of how Sasuke's parents liked her. Now she saw herself a constant part of his life, which will be there for Sasuke no matter what. Even if one day he found Kit, she would be there for him. She just didn't know how that could work between the three of them._

_Now, the only obstacle to their perfect life was Madara Uchiha. The man was Sasuke's great uncle. He was the former owner of Sasuke's shares in the Uchiha Corp. His shares were sold to Sasuke with Fugaku's confirmation when he got arrested for his shady bussiness related to an underground trade group. By that day, he still insisted that he was going to take his shares back._

_Sasuke was in his new work place with his father and brother, ready to enter the conference room for a brief meeting about him taking his place in Uchiha Corp. when they spotted Madara in his usual black suit._

"_I believe we've made it clear that you weren't going to join us for meetings anymore. You have nothing to do with our company" Fugaku said without exchaning any greetings with the older man. Madara snarled "You really believed that I'll leave my place to your man-whore of a son with that disgraceful job?"_

"_That disgraceful job you keep reminding us has made twice the amount you earned with your shady one, uncle. I believe that even my shameful acts were able to make more money then yours" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Madara was going to object it when security took place on each side of him._

"_Please escort him to the exit." Itachi ordered the men. The last thing Madara said was ignored by the other three._

"_You'll regret it! You'll be sorry, all of you!"_

_**NnNnN**_

_Sharing a bed with Sakura was a strange experience. The girl was nothing in bed compared to Kit. But it still relieved Sasuke. He felt relaxed next to her, knowing that she was so accepting even after knowing how Sasuke still searched for the other man. She still loved him and cared for him. She did everything she could just to see Sasuke satisfied._

_This wasn't their first time. The first time they had sex, they had been –unfortunately- in Sakura's bathroom. He was visiting her when her 'shishou' dropped by. It was supposed to be another short visit from the 'famous' Tsunade Sennin so Sakura asked him to hide in her bathroom. For some reason, Tsunade believed Sakura didn't have time to get a boyfriend during her internship._

_When the older woman passed out on Sakura's couch after three long hours of drinking sake, Sasuke finally relaxed. He was supposed to leave but the situation he was in somehow got him in the mood. When Sakura came to tell him he could leave, he pulled the girl inside and fucked her agains her bathroom door. It was a quick escape from the reality for both of them. Although Sakura fell in love with him once again that night, she prefered not talking about it the next time they saw each other, just like Sasuke._

_Their second time felt more like 'love-making' for her. She was visiting him this time. Four months after he has last seen Kit, yet he was still yearning for him. It was one of the depressing nights of the man and Sakura was determined to be his harbor._

_They were sitting side by side in silence, Sakura's head on his shoulder. _

"_Don't worry… No matter how long it takes, we'll find him" she assured him. The strong tone of her voice surprised the man. He turned his face towards the girl, his lips brushed her forehead. With that, she also lifted her head and just a few seconds later, she was being kissed by Sasuke._

_The kisses got deeper and deeper, somehow showing her how desperate Sasuke felt about Kit. She felt like she wasn't the one who was being 'embraced' by this handsome man. It was Kit's memories somehow placed into her body. He 'made love' to her over and over that night, until they both felt exhausted. They lied side by side in Sasuke's bed, wrapped in each other._

_She wanted to hear comforting words from her lover, she wanted to feel his love. Yet he was way too far away from her. She sighed, the only way to feel safe next to him was to get closer to the strong body and feel its warmth._

_When she tried to cuddle to Sasuke, a small blue sparkle caught her emerald eyes. Sasuke was wearing a necklace. Weird, she thought. She had never seen it before. It must have been inside Sasuke's clothes every time. And right now, it was dropped to his nape during their activites. She hesitantly reached to Sasuke's nape and pulled the black string that was burried into the midnight dark hair._

_She gasped loudly when she saw the blue gem. It was way too familiar and everything was way too clear right now. Her eyes filled with big tears, a knot on her throath. Her shocked expression was noticed by Sasuke too. And he also understood the reason immediately. He held the girl's arms tightly._

"_What is it, Sakura?" he asked. She just swallowed, tears rolling down on her pink cheeks._

"_What is it? Tell me!"_

_Only one name escaped from her lips._

"_Naruto…"_

_**NnNnN**_

_She didn't expect him to touch her once more after they talked. After Sakura voiced that one name he searched with all his being, she left the bed silently. She walked to the corner her dark jeans lied on the ground, reached her pocket and turned back with her mobile phone. She showed him the face he missed way too much "Uzumaki Naruto. He's… He has been my friend for years." Sasuke checked the photos that Naruto was in one by one –missing the dark haired girl next to him- calling his name again, testing how it sounded on his numb tongue._

_It was like silk._

_Before he knew it, he was on Sakura again. He almost devoured her, kissing every part of her body, making her shiver and moan in extacy._

_That night for the first time, Sakura felt 'loved'._

_**NnNnN**_

_Next day –which was a Sunday- was supposed to be a new beginning for Sasuke. He was going to find 'Naruto'. This dull ache in his hearth was supposed to disappear._

_So what was this excuse of a card?_

"_I'm sorry" Sakura said with tired teary eyes as she gave Sasuke the wedding invitation of the man he searched for months._

"_It means nothing" he whispered with a cold tone. "It's not like they are already married. I'll find him" he said._

_He convinced Sakura to tell him where he could find Naruto. He was going to visit him. He went to his office to get his mobile phone he left there. But bwat he saw made his blood run cold._

_His parents were there, tied to office chairs and dead. They were shot on their forehead. His obviously mad uncle was there too, pointing a gun to his brother's head._

_He dropped his phone with the shock. Madara turned towards him in surprise, which gave Itachi enough time to hit the man in the face. He dropped the gun and jumped to ground after it to grab it right that instant. Itachi jumped after him. They fought with each other on the ground, Madara finally reaching the gun. He pointed it to Itachi. Lucky for the young man, Itachi had taken self defence lessons years ago. He managed to get the gun from the man quickly. And before Sasuke knew what happened, he shot Madara._

_It all happened way too fast, there was nothing he could do. He was stunned in his place, unshed tears on his eyes. Itachi's voice was what brought him back to his senses._

"_Call the police, Sasuke."_

"_Wha… No!"_

"_CALL THE POLICE!"_

_**NnNnN**_

_He took his phone back and called the emergency._

"_119 Emergency."_

"_My parents… They are shot!"_

"_Sir, tell me your address!"_

"_I… Uchiha… Sasuke Uchiha…"_

"_Uchiha-san, your address-"_

"_Uchiha Corp. Main Building"_

"_We'll be directing an ambulance there. How man-"_

_Sasuke couldn't go on talking. He hung up and dropped his phone, falling on his knees right after. Itachi went beside him and held him tightly "It's ok… Everthing will be ok, Sasuke."_

_He cried with loud sobs, burrying his face to Itachi's chest. They were gone, his parents were dead now._

_As he carressed Sasuke's hair to sooth him a little, Itachi talked "Listen to me, Sasuke. When they ask you what you saw, tell them when you came here, you saw everyone dead except me. You didn't see Madara and me while we fought ok?"_

"_What are you talking about? I can't! They would think you did it!"_

"_This is what we want, Sasuke. This is the only way."_

"_No! They would find you guilty! You only defended yourself."_

_Itachi shook his head. He pulled back a little and made eye contact with Sasuke._

"_Listen carefully! It's a known fact that Madara had a problem with you. If you say Madara was alive when you came here, we both will be suspects. There are no witnesses either. They would accuse both of us with murder. This can't happen! We could lose everything! Our money, home, company… We could even lose our life with death sentence, Sasuke. I want to make sure you're ok."_

"_No… I can't… Itachi, you're my only family alive. I can't…"_

"_Look, I'll tell them everything happened here. You just need to say you came after hearing the gun. If you're out of the picture, it's a great possibility that I'll only get life sentence for murder. Then you can take over the company and went on with your life. Knowing you're well will be enough for me to go on. And this is what our parents would want."_

_**NnNnN**_

_As one of the wealthiest family of Japan, Uchiha was able to hire the best defense attorneys. Itachi told them the whole story. There were witnesses from Uchiha Corp, who remembered Madara threaten Fugaku and his sons as he had been escorted out by security. Since Itachi turned himself in, this was also another reason to believe the man._

"_I only saw him as he dropped the gun down. He was the one who told me to call the police" Sasuke said during the trial. "Yet, I believe my brother. He had no reason to kill our parents." With all the evidence in favor of him, Itachi got 30 years of imprisonment. As he left he court, he raised his hand, moving it like he touched Sasuke's forehead like he did all the time. "Sorry, Sasuke… See you later."_

_From that day on, the pressure on Sasuke's shoulders got ten fold. He took over the company, trying to put everything in order took some time but in the end, he managed. When he was ready to face the world once again one and a half year later, he was a married bussiness man just like the man in his hearth._

**NnNnN**

"Why did you marry Sakura then?" Hinata asked with a doubtful face.

"Well, I had to give the impression of a strong family man who took over his parents' legacy. Like I said before, as the assistant of one of the best surgeons in the city, Sakura was my only choice. And she was my biggest support, about Naruto too."

"I remember her crying in our wedding and Naruto couldn't get through to her later on" the woman whispered. She didn't know what to say. She could see that Sasuke had the same feelings Naruto had towards him. She just didn't know where she and Sakura was standing in this whole mess.

"I too, was crying that day. Five months is way too early to get to know someone and get married. Like I said, destiny was on your side."

She smiled bitterly to his statement "I hardly agree to this."

**NnNnN**

"_It's ok, Hinata. He's not someone to judge people. Just relax." Neji said as he pulled his cousin towards the café all of their friends were gathering that day._

_His beautiful cousin had fallen in love with the blonde boy the moment she had seen him. Naruto was a sunshine, even though he was having cloudy days for the last month. She has seen him for the first time when Naruto came to borrow a book from Neji. Hinata was visiting him that day and she was the one who answered the door._

"_Uhm… Hello. I'm Naruto. Neji was expecting me" he said to the girl who was looking at him with her eyes wide open. She stood there for almost a minute without saying anything. In the end, Neji came to check on her and saw her with the surprised Naruto. The young man didn't join them that day. So Neji and Hinata had lots of time to talk about him._

"_He's a nice guy, honest and usually happy. He had lost his parents way too soon, but I guess they were wealthy. He's starting his own bussiness. You know, I would approve him, if you're interested in having a relationship with him."_

"_H-he w-wouldn't want to d-date me" she whispered sadly. She acted like an outcast with no idea about how to interract with humans. Who would want to date with a girl like that?_

"_I don't think so. You're his type, I assume. He once has said that brunets were his type. Hinata, this is the first time I see you take an interest to a man. And he's a nice man. I really want to help you this time."_

_Almost a month after their talk with Hinata, he got a phone call from his friend Lee. He told him how Naruto was depressed, missing the power of his youth. They were planning a get-together just to help him losen up a bit. Neji decided to take the chance and to bring Hinata with him to introduce them._

_To Hinata's surprise, Naruto hadn't really minded her reaction last time. With some jokes about how 'stunningly handsome' he was, they laughed and forgot about the unfortunate day._

_After that day, they decided to meet at the same place every week. It was Ino who realized the change in Naruto. It was probably a reaction to Hinata's feelings. Seeing that he could still make someone happy helped the blonde. With the supporting push of her and Neji, he and Hinata started dating._

_For a while, she kept her boyfriend secret from her father. Her family used to be a wealthy one until her mother's illness. They had their own traditions which her father still insisted on carrying. And those traditions had no place for a boyfriend. If a Hyuuga girl fell in love with a man, the said man would be more then happy for the gesture. They would propose right away. The flirting could be done during the time they were engaged._

_She wasn't sure how Naruto would react to that. So she asked Neji and Hanabi to not to talk their father until they were ready. But life never waited for any of them._

_They had been going to shopping with Neji when they had a car crash. When he realized that they were going to crash, Neji turned the car with almost a drift so the other car crashed into his side instead of hers. She got out of the car with just a few scratches. Neji went into a coma._

_When their friends heared about the crash, they rushed to the hospital. Her father, Hiashi greeted them with blood red eyes from crying._

"_He's the only thing left to me from my late brother. Yet I couldn't protect him" he whispered to Lee and Tenten. When he lifted his head to check on her daughter from the window of her room, his eyes caught a blonde boy holding the hand of his daughter as she was resting on a hospital bed right now. The boy whispered something to her, then brought her hand to his lips and put a small kiss._

_He must have felt the glare directed to him, so he also lifted his head and his blue eyes clashed with the pale and old eyes of Hiashi. He turned back to the girl once again, leaving her side after saying he'll be back, if Hiashi could read his lips._

_Later, Hinata learned that Naruto went and introduced himself to her father. He had told him that they had been dating for three months and although Hinata hadn't told him about their relationship, he was serious. 'I know it's not the right time and place to say this but I want to assure you somehow. I will be asking your permission for her hand in marriage but first I want to propose her in a way she will never forget" he had said._

_His bold attitude got him the approval he needed for dating Hinata. Yet, Hiashi wasn't going to take his time and wait for them to have their fun. Not when Neji was in hospital. They were having hard days and if this Naruto guy wanted to support his daughter, he should do it the right way. The next time he met with Naruto, which was the day Hinata was discharged from hospital unlike Neji, he told the man his decision._

"_Doctors said that Neji could spend the rest of his life in coma. We don't know when he'll wake up. There will be hard times ahead of my daughter. I suggest you to break up with her if you intent to make her wait for a long time."_

_Naruto's eyes got a serious flame after this "Is the end of the month will be suitable for you for a small wedding?"_

_**NnNnN**_

_With that, the pair got married. It was a bitter-sweet day for Hinata because her biggest support on her relationship with Naruto was lying in hospital as she told her vow. It was the same when she gave birht to Bolt. Naruto suggested naming him Neji but Hiashi dismissed the idea saying that his nephew was not dead._

_At the third year of their marriage, Neji's tired body couldn't take any more damage. He died, leaving a crying Hinata behind._

**NnNnN**

"Well… We both had hard times" Sasuke said as he took one last sip from his coffee and left the cup to a side. Hinata turned her face towards him with a serious, slightly angry and disgusted expression "Yeah… But this still doesn't change the fact that what you did was wrong."

The man smiled to her decleration.

"You know, Hinata… You forget one thing… This is not a game for me too.I take everything way too serious. Sending that CD to you wasn't a sick, cruel game to make you cry."

"What was it then?"

He leaned on to the table once again, turned his face towards the woman's hateful gaze and showed her a calm smile.

"It was… how should I say it? Yeah, it was a clue for you. Like, why were you out on that day? Or why were you alone?"

This was another bitter spot of her life and the more Sasuke talked to her, the more she hated the man. Yet, it was almost impossible to take her eyes away from the handsome face of his.

"The things aren't going the way you want them to in that sweet bedroom of yours, right?" he said chuckling. His right hand moved from under his own chin and captured hers softly, making sure she was looking in his eyes. Althought the only thing he saw right now was hate, he was sure she had this curious spark in her which was lit by the very same disc she destroyed.

Now, their faces just inches apart, he whispered with so much intensity that in mere seconds, Hinata was sure why her husband was crazy for this man.

"I can give you what you want the most. The only thing you need to do is to let me in."

**NnNnN**

Naruto left the cold bed in silence and entered the shower of the joint bathroom.

It has been almost two months since Hinata has learned about Raven. She was still the same sweet woman he married, even after learning –and seeing- his past. Yet, in the bedroom, they were miles away.

He knew she held no grudge. But there had a problem he couldn't point his finger to. He knew his wife still loved him and cared for him. She was also not disgusted by him too. They still kissed and hugged each other. But she wasn't touching him in bed.

Whenever Naruto tried to get close to her, she stopped him gently. She was also sexually frustrated, he could see it from her reactions. But somehow she didn't want to have sex. It was just like the first year of their marriage. It was quite hard for Naruto to convince the girl that being embarrassed was ok and it was no reason to escape from him.

His mind wandered on to the disc he couldn't see the content of. What was the videos like? Was he as shy as how Hinata was with him? Or was he way too… open? He still remembered the things he did with Raven. Except the 'first times' he was always confident, playful and relaxed when he was being filmed. Could that be why she was shying away from him?

How did he look while he was moaning under Raven?

Or worse, how Raven looked? He could only look sexy.

He swallowed hardly when he realized that he was getting hard. It was like turning into those days from university. Here he was, thinking about Raven under shower and getting hard. His hand grabbed his erection and gave a testing jerk. He hasn't needed to touch himself again since he got married. Of course it was until last months. And ever since that damn day, he had to relieve himself because he was cock-blocked. Damn Raven!

With the memories of the man, his left hand reached behind and finger tips touched his hole softly. He moaned… He hasn't touched that part of his body in that way since his last time with Raven… He wanted to push his fingers in, hit his prostate and feel the same thrill he felt under Raven But he knew it wasn't going to be the same. Not without him.

Even if it did, did Naruto want to feel that way? Did this count as cheating on his wife? He pulled his hand back like he touched fire. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do something like that and hurt Hinata.

His guilt helped him control his raging hard on. He immediately turned the water to icy cold and made sure every little thought of him and Raven froze and crashed to pieces before he got out of the shower. Then he changed quickly. The last working day of the week was going to pass quikcly too. He was going to return home and maybe, he could fix the things between him and his wife.

He went to kitchen, where his wife were washing the dishes. Shit! If she was already in the dish washing phase, he was running late. He checked his watch, yep, definitely late. He reached the toast on his plate before wrapping his arms around his sexy wife "You could have told me I was running late, you know" he complained.

Hinata chuckled "Well, you're the boss. You have the right to be late sometimes. I wanted you to take your time and relax this morning." Naruto squeezed her between his arms some more as he joined her with chuckling. He placed his head on her shoulder and smelled her nice perfume. His wife was beautiful. His wife was his home.

"I…" he started but hesitated somehow. Then he gathered all his courage. Before leaving the kitchen, he whispered "I missed you, Hina."

**NnNnN**

"Aaaand 57" Bolt said as he tried to pull his mother from her hand. Hinata smiled and shook her head "No. It's 75. You have to work harder on learning them."

The small Naruto-copy pouted "But mom, there are so many numbers… I don't think I'll ever be able to memorize them."

"I told you, you'll learn them someday. Just be patient" she added. After turning the last corner, they have reached kindergarten. They walked to the gates until she let his hand. After watching him enter the colorful building, she turned back and right at that moment Sarada past her with skipping steps. Her heart started to beat like crazy, making her feel almost dizzy as she spotted the dark haired man beside his car once again.

How could this be? She had just thought about him this morning after Naruto left, considered giving him a call and decided not to. Yet, here he was, making sure he reminded her that yes, he was always going to be here and yes, she actually wanted to call him.

She tried to calm herself down as she walked towards the man. "You're here again" she said when she reached beside the man. Sasuke nodded "Yes, I thought you finally realized it's time to be honest."

"How did you-" she started but changed her mind quickly, shaking her head. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Make sure Bolt will not be around."

**TBC**

This is the end of flashbacks for a while. And it seems Sasuke will get what he wants to. What do you think will happen next? Tell me your guesses with reviews :) See you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone. Here's a very very late but juicy update for you. Sorry for making you wait this long but I was quiet busy. Christmas and new year were even better with the visit of my lover so I had no time to think about Sasuke or Naruto. Still, I read your reviews and both felt happy and guilty. So, forgive me?

**Chapter 8:**

He was tired. During the university years, Naruto thought an office job wouldn't consume one's energy as the jobs that required mobility. How wrong he was… His whole body was aching from sitting in the same position during the day. He wanted to take a warm bath, lie down and flex his body like a cat and get some rest. If he started to feel better, then he could try to get Hinata closer to him once again.

He sighed, why the hell did he have to feel like a teenager again? He was married, not wooing some crush of his. Why did he have to beg to have sex with his own wife? He reached home and as he was fishing the keys from his pocket, the said wife opened the door for him with a soft smile "Welcome home."

He smiled back "Thank you, Hina" he said as he entered the house. He was taking his shoes off but there were still no shouting little boy running towards him with bare feet. Was this the right house? "Where's Bolt?" he asked. Hinata stilled for a moment. "Ah… He wanted to sleep over at Inojin so I dropped him at Ino's today" she answered without looking into his face.

'She's tense… Is that because we're alone? It's not like I'll do anything she doesn't want to, damn… Hinata… Why did we fall apart like that?'

"Oh… Nice… We can spend the rest of the night resting then" he said just to make sure she got his message. Forcing Hinata into something she was uncomfortable with was the last thing he wanted.

"I didn't have enough time to prepare dinner for you today so I bought ramen from Ichiraku. Is that ok for you?" she asked.

"Hinaaa! I love you, honey! You're the best!"

**NnNnN**

He ate his dinner. Although she wasn't eating, Hinata was by his side in the kitchen, preparing tomorrow's lunch he assumed. They chatted about Naruto's day mostly, laughing to the small things happened during the day. When Naruto was finished with his meal, Hinata told him that she prepared the bathroom for him. He took his time to take a long bath, soaking in the warm water first. He loved his kid, he would do anything for him. But just for a few nights, not having him around felt relaxing. Now, if only he could have Hinata too…

He finished his bath and left with his towel around his waist. He checked himself in the foggy mirror as he was passing by. He was still in shape, there was no way of her not finding Naruto attractive. So yes, he could seduce his wife once again. And it could be fun too.

She was preparing their bed in her nightgown when he returned to their bedroom. She looked as lovely as ever. He caught her off-guard, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her light body slowly. Then he placed her gently on the bed and crawled over her "Am I allowed to kiss my sexy wife tonight?"

She nodded with a flushed face. Naruto was able to see the longing gaze of her before leaning down and capturing her lips. He took his time kissing her long and passionate. Not being able to get close to her for the last two months caused him get hard way too quickly. He pulled back and looked at her face for a few seconds before moving his head lower to kiss her neck. She shivered lightly, which brought his confidence back. His wife too desired him as much as he desired her.

"Hina… This isn't needed here…" he murmured before pulling the night gown over her head soflty. She didn't resist, she just raised her arms to help Naruto. Blonde man watched his wife with a dreamy look on his face. How beautiful she was. Her big eyes with long lashes were full of lust, a sight he hasn't seen for a few months. Her lips were swollen from being kissed. Her usually pink cheeks were flushed some more, he loved how shy she was.

And her body… Even after giving birth and breast feeding, her body was in perfect form. Her breasts were like two riped melons, just in the right size and shape. Her waist was slim although she had a fine, round ass. Like an hourglass, she lied elegantly under him, only her lacy panties on. Naruto reached the underwear and slipped it down on her long, white legs.

"You don't know how I missed you…" he whispered before kissing her again. Soon, the kisses turned into a fine foreplay which he made sure he touched and caressed every piece of her body. When his hand reached between her legs, he was pleased with how wet she was. He brushed her clitoris with his fingers, loving the reaction he got. "God… I would love to play with you all night but I'm too impatient. I'll enter you right now" he said, almost moaned when she spreaded her legs a little wider.

He pushed himself in slowly, loving how slippery she felt, how she was wrapped around his cock. He waited for a few second to let her get used to him, he didn't want to hurt her in any way. As he waited, his right hand grabbed her left breast, squeezed it and started sucking the nipple. She moaned loudly. He was about to let it go when he heard footsteps behind him getting closer and closer.

"Who the hell-" he started as he tried to look back but the sight made him freeze on the spot.

"Raven?"

**NnNnN**

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He forgot about everything in seconds, not knowing what he was doing, where he was, what he was talking about. He watched the man, who looked a lot older now, got closer to him with that same familiar smirk.

"Not anymore, Naruto… No…"

Hearing his name from that silky voice shook him deeply. He tried to raise his body, turn and just ask what the hell was going on but two delicate arms around his neck stopped him immediately. He turned towards the owner of those arms and realized that he was about to have sex with his wife, still inside her wet pussy.

"D-don't…" she said with a desperate look in her eyes, pulling his body on hers. 'Oh… She's naked…' he thought for a second. This was his wife, his shy, sweet wife. If he let her go, she would die in shame with the knowlegde that a stranger has seen her naked form.

"Ok… I'm here…" he assured her. She shared a guilty, shy smile with him. But the problem was still in this room, now right behind him.

The said problem was wearing casual clothes, unlike how Hinata always saw him. Yet, the sight was way too familiar to Naruto, except his long hair. He looked at the man from the reflection on the mirror of Hinata's dresser.

"What are you doing here, Raven?" he asked with a furious tone. His question was ignored easily.

"I told you, not Raven anymore. My name is Sasuke" he said as he walked closer to the couple lying on the bed. Naruto still had his baby blue towel around his waist, although he was penetrating his wife. Sasuke grabbed the fluffy material and pulled it with one, smooth move, exposing Naruto's tanned ass to his hungry eyes.

"God… This is even better then how I remember it" he said before grabbing the globes with his hands and squeezing them softly.

"Mmmhhhhmmm" Naruto moaned, realizing what he has just done and turning to his wife with a great guilt in his eyes. He leaned down towards her and whispered "Forgive me, forgive me Hinata…" She just looked in his eyes with panic, squeezed him tighter between her spread legs. "It's ok, I'm here… I won't leave you here naked. But just… You know… I can't stop it if he… God! Please forgive me…"

A soft chuckle reached his ears, making him focus his eyes on the mirror again. Sasuke was behind him, his long sleeved shirt on the floor right now, showing his toned chest to the blonde.

"The real question is, will you forgive her, Naruto?" he asked before leaning down. Naruto's eyes found Hinata's quickly "Because, you know, I'm here thanks to her."

He couldn't believe his ears! He felt strange… He couldn't name this feeling. It wasn't betrayal, disappointment or anger… He was genuinly surprised with a hint of something… weird!

"Why?" he managed his lips to move but before she could answer, he heared Sasuke's tone again "There are way too many questions to ask, yet no time to waste…"

Then he felt a soft lick on his ass hole. The slimy muscle licked around and entered his ass, distracting him easily.

"Haaaah!" he moaned, realizing that his wife joined him. He looked at her with a questioning gaze. "Y-you got h-harder in me, Naruto-kun!" she whsipered. God, why now? She was finally talking to him during sex and it was when he was being tongue-fucked by his ex-love/boss.

Moans were just music to Sasuke's ears. He licked around the ring of muscles, sucking softly when he felt like it. As he went on eating the tanned ass, his hands reached to his own pocket and brought out a small bottle of lube.

Despite the wonderfully pleasing distraction on his ass, Naruto was still able to hear the popping sound of the bottle cap. And the fruity scent reached his sensitive nose was indicating that yes, there was a lube around. And this meant only one thing, his ass was going to be filled tonight. He tried to stop his moans but it was hard. After all those years, he was being touched by Raven again. Would he be able to talk at all?

"Naruto, why don't you give your wife a long, nice kiss, hmm?" he heard Raven, no, Sasuke ask. He considered it for a moment, but decided to obey. He had no other choice right now anyway. He softly pressed his lips to Hinata's, she immediately let him enter her mouth. He was getting into the kiss when he felt a generous amount of a cold, creamy substance being poured over his ass. Sasuke's hand smeared it over his hole. Then slowly, a finger entered him.

He moaned into her mouth, surprising her a little. He broke the kiss and pulled himself back with the worry of hurting Hinata, both physically and mentally. But what he saw when he looked at her was also disturbing and arousing.

She was watching him with the same hungry look he was used to see in Raven's eyes. She was still flushed, not totally over her shyness, but she was obviously enjoying herself.

"You l-look so hot!" she whispered with a voice he was barely able to hear as her right hand caressed his cheek softly, confirming his thoughts. His own cock twitched to this, getting another moan as a reaction from her. "I don't know what's happening or how you see this all but if it goes on like this, I'll come without moving in you at all!" he complained.

"That's not happening before I fuck this pretty ass of yours" Sasuke added and to prove his point, he touched Naruto's prostate with the finger in his ass.

"Haaa… Raven!" he almost screamed. Inside, he cursed his lack of resistance. But the situation he was in wasn't a normal one. He assumed it was ok to be honest, since even Hinata was involved in this cheap trap he was caught.

"Tch… You're slow..." Sasuke said, removing his finger, coating it with lube once again and pushing it with a second finger in "Maybe you're a fast learner only when it's about sex. Ok, no cumming until you call my real name."

He thrusted his fingers in and out of the blonde man's ass, intentionally missing that one spot each and every time. He made sure he strecthed the other throughly while he tought him his lesson. During all that, Hinata watched her husband moan as he was being finger fucked. When she accepted Sasuke's proposal, she didn't think she would be able to enjoy this at all. Yet, seeing Naruto being dominated by Sasuke was nothing like those videos at all. She was also aroused by the sight.

"Tell me, Naruto, who am I?"

"Sa…Sasuke… Nhhhn…"

"Say it again."

"Sasuke, Sasuke…"

"Nice… Now I will fill your ass, fuck you into your sweet wife and during all that time, you'll be screaming my name if you want to come at all!"

He pulled his fingers carefully, unbuttoned his panths and took them of quickly. He didn't look at Hinata's face as he positioned himself in front of Naruto's hole, but when he talked, the woman was aware that it was a warning for her ears.

"I'm entering now. He'll be pushing himself into you further. And when I move, you'll be feeling it too."

He grabbed Naruto's ass cheeks, pulled them apart and slowly pushed himself in. How he missed this for all those years, he realized nothing compared to having Naruto under him. When he was balls deep inside, he stopped to give the blonde much needed time to adjust the cock inside him. He watched how Naruto's muscles clenched around him as he tried to relax. He chuckled "You're as tight as ever! Remember the first time I fucked you? You'll love it again so try to relax as much as possible."

He spreaded his ass once again, pulled out and slowly pushed in for a few times. Finally, when he felt the other relaxed enough, he started thrusting with a fast tempo.

"Ahh… Ah…" Naruto moaned, with every thrust he was being pushed into Hinata. Her big breasts were like two soft cushons under his chest. His cock was moving in her with the matching tempto to Sasuke's. She clenched her own muscles, feeling Naruto better and making him scream louder.

Sasuke slowed down when he felt like he was reaching his climax. He didn't want to come too fast. He stopped completely before moving his hips in circular motion, making his cock probe Naruto in every direction. Blonde arched his back, pushing himself into his wife again, the move clenching his muscles and squeezing Sasuke tighter.

"Don't stop! Fuck, Sasuke don't stop!" he begged.

The man on him wanted nothing more than devouring him in every way, but obviously this wasn't happening before the woman under them was still in the picture.

He started moving once again, without caring about touching his prostate. Naruto was still moaning, even though he missed that one very important spot constantly, Sasuke was big enough. He was strecthing his insides, moving ruthlessly, creating a sweet friction in him. And of course, making his own cock move in Hinata.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" he heard her join his moans, realizing that leaving all the work to Sasuke wasn't fair. He had his own responsibility towards his wife, didn't he? He placed his fore arms on each side of her and lifted his body enough to increase the moving space between her and his own body. He waited for a moment until Sasuke realized it and slowed down. When he was sure he could support himself, he bucked his hips.

This was something completely new to him. When he pushed himself in, he was full of Hinata, her warmth and liquid pleasure. When he pulled back, he took Sasuke in until the man's balls hit his ass. He felt whole, completely engulfed in Sasuke's possesiveness.

Sasuke got used to the new ryhtm his favorite blonde started, he joined him with smaller thrusts, but he placed his hands to both side of Naruto's ass and pulled him back every time he sank in his wife. It was a nice change, seeing the man moving so willingly between the two of them. Yet blonde was getting closer to his orgasm like Hinata and he was showing signs of exhaustion, which Sasuke found unacceptable.

He pushed the blonde softly and when he was once again laying on his wife, he started moving in him faster and deeper. This time, blonde's prostate was his sole target.

"Naruto-kun! I'm… I'm so close…" Hinata moaned, looking into Naruto's pleasure filled face.

"Me too, Hina…" he whispered. Just a few thrusts later, Hinata was throwing her head back, and she squeezed him tighter with her inner walls "Aaaah! N-Naruto-kun!"

"I'm cummin' too!" Naruto moaned and filled her insides with his seeds. He was getting tighter, which Sasuke loved.

"Yeah… Squeeze me like that, Naruto! Fill her with your babies while my cock is inside you!"

Naruto just did that. When he came down from his high pleasure, Sasuke was not in him anymore, instead he was watching him with even hungrier eyes.

"I hope you don't think I'll let you go with that."

Naruto hardly found enough power in himself to reach his left and pull a cover over Hinata's tired, satisfied body.

She looked at him with half closed eyes "Naruto-kun… So good…" she whispered. Blonde chuckled "Yeah, you too… Now, it's ok to sleep."

He put a soft kiss on her lips, watched her fall asleep with a small smile on her face.

"Now, it's time to payback!" Sasuke whispered into his ear as he grabbed Naruto's body and turned him to lie on his back.

The next time Hinata opened his eyes for a few seconds, Naruto was lying right beside her, Sasuke was between his legs and moving way too fast for her tired eyes to follow.

"Tell me… ahhhh… where to cum…" she heard Sasuke ask. She wasn't sure if it was asked to her or to Naruto, but she answered either way. This was only a wet dream, right?

"To his ass… Cum in his ass…"

"Mhhhhhhhhmmmmm, YESSSSSSSSS!" Naruto moaned, cumming as he looked into her eyes. Sasuke too came right that moment, filled Naruto just like how Hinata wanted.

She let sleep take over her body once again after seeing Sasuke's trade mark smirk.

Naruto blacked out after that second orgasm of his too, but he was waken up by a dick rubbing his lips almost an hour later. He faintly noted that he was cleaned up to some degree, Sasuke also looked fresh. Hinata was still sleeping soundly next to him. He gave a testing lick to the head, watched how Sasuke shivered in delight. But before he could go on with sucking, he was roughly grabbed from his arms and pulled to the downstairs in the darkness of the night.

When his eyes adjusted to the very few light, he realized that he was bent over their kitchen table, hands pinned on each side. Before he could say anything, the hard cock that pleasured him so many times until now was placed inside him once again.

Sasuke released his hands then, wrapped his arms around his waist instead and started moving once more. At some point, he was turned back again. He threw his left leg over Sasuke's shoulder, let Sasuke grab his other leg. They came together, Naruto squirted his seeds on his own body, Sasuke filled him once again. After his legs were both free, he did something for the first time that night. He reached to the man's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

It didn't take too long for the kiss to turn into some kind of foreplay. Sasuke hardly managed to carry the blonde into the living room and placed him on the couch before they went on with fucking. Naruto couldn't remember if they came on it too. He was going to inspect the couch througly in the morning, he decided. The next time he somehow managed to tear his lips from Sasuke, they were trying to return to the bathroom to get cleaned.

They never made it to the bathroom though. Their short journey ended as they opened the nearest door, which happened to be Bolt's room. Sasuke entered first and pulled Naruto to the small bed with him. "God, no! I read him stories in this bed." Naruto objected. Sasuke smirked "Save this one to his adulthood then."

The strong man grabbed him tightly and changed their positions in one smooth move "Now, ride me." Who was Naruto to object? He placed his legs on each side of Sasuke, leaned towards him and captured his lips. They were still in that sweet lip-lock when Naruto bended his waist, moved his ass up and then down with a fast move. Sasuke growled, took Naruto's sweet bottom lip between his white teeth and pulled softly.

Naruto went on moving his ass while at some point, Sasuke's hands reached to his nipples and he started pinching and twisting the little buds. This was driving Naruto crazy, crazy for this man. He slammed himself on his cock over and over again until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He lifted Naruto and pulled out of him before changed their positions again. He layed the blonde on his tanned stomach, spreaded his ass and pushed himself in to that tightness once again.

For Sasuke, being inside of Naruto was being home.

"Sasuke! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" he heared blonde's voice. He was just going to do that. He started thrusting in and out with a quick tempo.

"Be ready, Naruto… We'll soil Bolt's bed with his siblings…"

"Yeah! Make me cum!"

Sasuke leaned forwards, pressed his chest completely to Naruto's back. He captured other's ear, nibbled it softly before whispering.

"You will cum hard, baby… And I will fill your ass with my own cum, just like how your wife wanted me to…"

"Aaaah! More!" Naruto begged.

"She will know, Naruto. She will remember the faces you've made when I thrusted in you. She'll be touching herself, imagining how I fucked you."

"Yes… YESSS!"

"Cum with me, then… Dirty your son's bed!"

Naruto came hard, releasing his seeds with rope after rope. He was able to feel Sasuke came too. His ass squeezed the man's cock tighter, it swelled inside him, then released once, pulsing once again and went on releasing. He made sure Naruto milked him to the last drop.

They lied on the bed just like that, Sasuke was still inside Naruto. Their hard breathing didn't calm down for a while. Once again, Naruto's only mantra was his name.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…"

He chuckled as he slowly pulled himself out of the blonde. He was dead tired and the only thing he wanted was to lie next to Naruto and sleep. But then his eyes caught the sight of Naruto's ass. Blonde's hole twitched then released the white cum of his.

"I came so much in you." Sasuke whispered, eyes still on the wet ass. This part of Naruto's body was almost hypnotising him. He wanted to claim it throughly.

This gave him an idea. He leaned down to Naruto's left cheek. He put a small, apologizing kiss first to the smooth skin, then bit it hard. Naruto's loud cry indicated that he bit enough to leave teeth mark on the place. He smiled in satisfaction "There… Now it's mine alone" he said and left the room.

If not for the stinging pain on his ass cheek, Naruto would have fallen asleep by now. But it kept him awake until Sasuke returned. He only had his expensive watch on his left wrist, which had a big Uchiha symbol on it. He put his left hand on Naruto's ass again, squeezed it around the bite mark. Then he angled his mobile phone and took a nice photo to remember this night and use to jerk off.

The last thing Naruto felt before he gave in to sleep was Sasuke's musky scent as he leaned down to put feather light kisses on his face.

**NnNnN**

When Hinata opened her eyes to the rustling sounds in their bedroom in the morning, Sasuke wasn't the man she expected to see. With a yelp, she grabbed the covers and tried to hide her very naked body from the man. Sasuke reached for his shirt on the floor as he gave a mocking laugh.

"Don't bother… I wouldn't look your way twice anyway."

"S-Sorry…" she said, her shyness returning with full force.

"I'm here for him, you know. And I'll be back again when he's ready."

"W-where is he?"

"In Bolt's room. It wasn't planned, sorry…"

She shivered with the idea, somehow it was both disturbing and arousing. She prefered staying silent and watched the man leave. After she heard the sound of a car pulling out of their drive way, she knew Sasuke had left completely. It was only then, she found enough courage in herself to get out of bed and check her husband.

Naruto was really in Bolt's room. He was lying on his stomach with nothing on his body. The dropped blanket on the floor indicated that Sasuke cared enough to cover him, but her husband's crazy sleeping habits left him out in the open later on. She went beside him to cover him once again. This was when she realized the bite mark on Naruto's ass which was dirty with Sasuke's sperms.

It was incredible that she was able to check on the bite mark without feeling bitter. She was amazed how calm she felt about everything after all. The thought of sharing Naruto with someone had always been repulsive to her, until yesterday night.

Yesterday showed her that what Sasuke gave Naruto had nothing to do with her. She wouldn't have been able to make Naruto feel the same, even if she had wanted to. Was it really wrong to let Sasuke please him?

A soft groan coming from Naruto took her away from her thoughts, turning her attention to the very naked, very satisfied and happy husband of hers.

"Mornin' Hina…" Naruto said with a soft smile as he stretched on the bed. When his strong arms flexed and he knocked down a few plush toys around, he realized where he was. His surprised expression made Hinata laugh softly, bringing an equally amused mood to Naruto.

"We will talk about this all" he said as he pulled Hinata down to lie next to him. Yet, when she lied down, Naruto was on her in a hearth beat.

He guessed feeling extra content about last night made him want to share it with Hinata. He embraced his wife on the very same place Sasuke filled him one last time. She loved the feeling, a new degree of happiness came with her orgasm.

For Naruto, the ending part was a little painful.

"Shit! Aaah! Hina!" he screamed when he orgasmed "Ah… Aaah… I guess… I just had a dry orgasm."

The beautiful woman under him raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I came so many times yesterday night that I'm spent."

The soft blush that covered her face made Naruto smiled again. Yep, this was his shy wife.

"We really need to talk about it, right?"

**TBC**

As always, please review :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello guys,

Here I am with the new chapter. Thank you so much for your previous reviews. I can't answer you because of a dumb situation with my mail accounts but I'll do in the future, I hope… I also kind of got a weird writers' block. I know the whole plot of the story and even some small details but somehow, I wasn't able to form the words at all… My friends, on the other hand, called it "laziness" rahter than a writer's block. But I guess I'm over it now. So here, have fun.

**Chapter 9:**

They ate their breakfast in a soft silence, which didn't disturb neither of them. After breakfast, they returned to the living room, sat on the opposite couch of the one Naruto had been fucked last night. He wanted to ask about it, but he didn't know where to begin.

Right at that momant, his phone buzzed, telling both of them that he had a new message on Whatsapp. He touched the screen to check it, Hinata leaned on him to see the phone screen. It came from an unknown number but the name written in small fonts next to the number made his heart beat faster.

'Uchiha Sasuke'

He touched the name and opened the message. What he saw was the picture of his very own ass. A well known hand was squeezing him. He felt a blush coming on his face.

"God! What the hell is this!" he whined as he threw his head back.

"T-the mark is p-probably still on your back."

"You saw it!"

"Y-yes… When I came to Bolt's room t-to check on you."

"I'm gonna die of embarrasment."

To this, Hinata tilted her head softly to a side "Why? You always say it's ok to be shy."

Her husband sighed deeply, pulling her small body towards himself "Yeah… I don't know… Maybe I've just understood how you usually feel."

"T-then it's good. It was all nice, right?"

"Yes. I just… I don't know what's going on, Hinata. Why was Sasuke here yesterday? I mean, Sasuke! Not even Raven!"

She nodded, giving a sigh of her own softly.

"I've met him a month ago. He has a daughter the same age as Bolt, they are classmates."

This obviously shocked Naruto. He didn't know what to say. Hinata had met his previous lover, had kept it hidden from him, then invited him to their house who was most probably married with a child of his own!

Apocalypse!

"Look, there are lots of things you need to listen from him. I can't tell them to you myself. You need to ask Sasuke. But about last night… When we have met that day, he said he could give me what I wanted the most. At that time, what I wanted the most was to see you in that same pleasured state.

He told me that the only thing I need to do is to let him in. He wanted 'in' to our relationship. I couldn't accept it for a while. I thought about it each and everyday but sharing you was impossible. But yesterday, you sounded so lost when you held me in the kitchen. I felt like I was punishing you, although I didn't want to. And when I dropped Bolt to kindergarten again, Sasuke was there. He just… He somehow knows what we're feeling way too well."

"He was always like that."

Hinata just nodded to that.

"You… You think I should call him?"

"Absolutely."

"Then what, Hina? What will happen later?"

"I don't know. I know that I can't let you go. I know you wouldn't let me go either. Having him around you is acceptable only because of this reason. But he has his own responsibilities too. It's you who needs to talk it out and solve it with him. Just know that I'm here. I'll always be here, even if you want him to be with you."

Naruto was amazed how smart his wife was. She was supporting him to the last point, yet threatening him the same way.

He just loved this woman.

**NnNnN**

It was another busy day in Uchiha Corporations but it didn't matter. No one was complaining about the shit load of work, impossible customers, incompetent suppliers or any other problem. Because today, Uchiha-sama was in a good mood.

It was an unsaid truth that this kind of days were so very few for the poor employees. Just a few hours ago, Uchiha Sasuke entered the building with a soft smile on his handsome face. He greeted almost everyone with a quick nod when he made eye-contact with them. During the short walk from the elevator to his office, he was even whistling a funny tune.

'The world is ending soon' was what everyone was thinking. But for their boss, it was like his life started over last night.

He entered his office and took his place behind his tidied desk. He checked the papers his asistant left for him as he turned on his computer. Before concentrating on his work, he checked the small frame that stood on the corner of his desk.

It was a picture of his most precious people. He took the photo from one of Sakura's photo albums when she was moving in with him after they got married. It was a photo from her university years, one that was taken on Naruto's 18th birthday. She has just given him his present and couldn't has denied the birthday boy a photo with herself. A few days later, Naruto had brought her a copy he had printed just for her.

It stood on the same place for the last four years. But now, Sasuke wasn't feeling like he wanted to cry when he saw the photo in the elegant black leather frame.

He realized that he was smiling to the photo and shook his head softly. Ok, he was in a good mood. But this wasn't a good reason for day dreaming during the work.

**NnNnN**

It was almost the first coffee break when his cell phone buzzed softly with just a small ticking sound. He almost 'jumped' onto the device, hoping it was a message from his favorite blonde.

This was –most probably- one of the best days of his life. He smirked when his eyes caught the name he wanted to moan for the rest of his life on the screen of his phone.

'I hope you don't use this photo as a background picture on your mobile.'

He smirked. Maybe they had never spent time out of Sharingan, but he knew this was Naruto's style. He knew the man like the back of his hand.

'Of course I don't. Do you think I want to live the rest of my life with a permanent hard on?' he typed.

If he was talking with any other person, this would be a way too bold thing to write. But it wasn't for Naruto. Not after all the things they went through.

'Yeah, about that… If you want to keep that hard-on attached to your body, you have a very long list of questions to answer first.'

'I'm quiet aware and ready. Come for that interrogation anytime you want' he wrote. He sent his location information right after his last answer.

'Do I need an appointment or something?'

'You don't. My whole time is yours.'

The blue tick on the bottom right corner indicated that his message was seen, yet he had no other answer. He pouted slightly, leaving his phone to a side as he tried to focus on his work once again.

What was he, a high school girl waiting sweet messages from her crush? They exchanged the info Naruto needed and this was supposed to be enough. Of course he wasn't going to write him any other thing. Why was he disappointed with this?

**NnNnN**

He made sure he took care of everything for the day and left the necessary instructions to his secretary before he left his office. As he said an early 'good bye' to his friends and employees, the man called his wife to give the news "I'm going. I'll see him" was the first thing left his lips when his lovely wife answered.

The woman chuckled softly "That's nice. Call me after you leave, ok?"

"I will. Thank you again, Hina. You don't know how grateful I am to you. You're the best wife a man can have."

"Because you're the best husband, Naruto-kun."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He waited for his wife to end the call. This was an unspoken rule of their calls. He always waited for her to hang up, a habit he got after watching her leave with shy but quick steps at the end of their dates with a red face. At those times, he always regretted not being able to drop her home, in fear of getting caught by her fater.

By the time he took his eyes from his phone, the elevator was already down to the parking. He walked to his car quickly and unlocked the doors. After he fastened his seat belt, he entered the location to the navigation app on his phone.

He followed the directions absent mindedly until he reached the bussiness tower of Uchiha Corporations' head quarters. When he saw the tall building he realized that he had never thought about how rich Sasuke was. Obviously, he was one of the richest people in the city they lived.

He parked his car and entered the building with slow steps. He was gazing almost every corner of the building, watching anything and everything with a great curiousity. After passing the security guards -who were way too helpful in his opinion- he walked towards the information desk. Two young women were sitting behind the desk, busy with some papers. One of them was on the phone, so he leaned towards the left of the desk and smiled to the other woman. She had long, wavy hair which looked almost purple at the bright lights of the building entrance. When they made eye contact, she stood up with a surprised gaze.

"Hello" Naruto said, a little bit shyness on his voice.

"W-welcome, Uzumaki-sama. A-are you here to see Uchiha-sama?"

"Ah, yes… He's expecting me, I guess?"

"Uh… I'm not sure if he has any appointment at the moment."

"Right… Then, I'll come by some other time."

"NO! No, I mean… Let me accompany you to the elevators" she almost shrieked as she left her desk. She touched Naruto's left arm softly to direct him.

"Uchiha-sama's office is on the 19th floor. It's the only office on that floor, so you'll see the desk of his personal asistant right in front of you when you leave the elevator. She will help you."

"Thank you, Naori-san" he said after checking the ID card she wore on her neck with a long cord.

"You're welcome, Uzumaki-sama. Have a nice day."

Naruto smiled to her one last time after entering the broad elevator before its doors closed with a soft dinging sound. He pressed the button with a stylish '19' on the surface.

Elevator stopped at the 5th floor once and two middle-aged man entered. They left on the 11th floor after bowing to him. He supposed going up to Sasuke's office made him look like someone important although he wore semi-formal clothes. He was alone for the rest of his time in the elevator.

When he exited, he saw a young woman with long chesnut hair smiling at him.

"Welcome Uzumaki-sama, I'm Tamaki. Uchiha-sama was in a meeting when you've arrived. I've informed him immediately. He'll be here shortly. You may take a seat and wait for him here. Or you may enter his office to wait him there, if you prefer."

"I'll wait for him here then, Tamaki-san. Thank you."

"Would you like to have something to drink? We have different types of tea and coffee, juices and alcholic beverages too."

"Thank you, but I'm fine" he said as he sat to the leather chair in front of the wall next to her desk.

"I hope I don't cause him any trouble by getting him out of his meeting. When the lady at the front desk recognized me by my name, I assumed Sasuke was free and in his office."

"Oh… They are specially insturcted to let you come up here on any time of the day."

"Excuse me?"

"It's one of the first things they learn during their orientation. After Mr and Mrs Uchiha -and Sarada-chan also- you are the only face they have to remember and direct to this office immediately. It has been tought to them ever since Uchiha-sama has taken over the company. Sending you away would probably cost them their job."

Well, this explained the panic state poor Naori-san was in when he said he was going to come another time. He didn't know what to say to this. Fortunately right at that moment,the short dinging of elevator indicated that the man he waited had finally arrived.

Sasuke exited the elevator in all his glory, his tailored dark suit reminding Naruto their office-sex fantasy videos. But he had a different air around him now, one full of determination and success that could make any bussiness man tremble.

"Welcome back, Uchiha-sama" Tamaki said as she bowed softly.

"Tamaki, go to the 2nd conference room and inform the guests about the change of the meeting. Postpone it to tomorrow on an available time."

"Of course, sir."

"I'll be upstairs with Naruto. I don't want to get disturbed for anything except emergancy calls."

"Yes, Uchiha-sama."

As he gave her instructions one after another, Sasuke walked towards Naruto with a serious expression. Naruto stood up from his seat, gazing the man with the same seriousness. But when they were finally looking at each other's eyes, faces not even two inches apart, Sasuke smiled at him.

It was an unfamiliar sight for Naruto. It was true that he had seen Sasuke smile on many occasions, mostly related to his ass. Of course all of them had marks of that playful, naughty smirk Sasuke liked to show him during sex. This was the first time the older man smiled so innocently.

"Welcome, Naruto."

It was beautiful, Naruto decided. He nodded softly, not trusting his voice at the moment. He had way too many emotions bottled inside for the man.

"I assume you'd like to talk in private. Follow me, please."

Sasuke said gently once more, his tone unfamiliar to the blonde. He walked towards the elevator again, but instead of pushing its button for calling it, he reached to a door next to the elevator and pushed it.

The door opened to the stairs to both up and down. Naruto followed Sasuke to the upstairs. He waited patiently as Sasuke pulled a key and unlocked the new door at the top of the stairs.

He expected to see another office. But when he entered, the sight welcomed him was a small apartment which looked like it belonged to a bachelor. It had one small bedroom, one connected kitchen to the living room and a small bathroom. It was decorated with expensive looking furnitures.

"This is almost my second home. When I don't have enough time to change between important meetings or when I don't want to waste time to return home just to sleep for two or three hours I come here."

"Nice place…"

Sasuke took his jacket and tie off and left them to his small bedroom while Naruto just stood there, not sure what to do in this kind of situation. His hesitation just made Sasuke laugh softly "It's not like you to be this shy. Make yourself home, Naruto."

Blonde man sighed in a tired tone.

"I don't know… I don't know what to do, Sasuke… Or Raven?"

"You don't know lots of things…" Sasuke nodded and walked towards him with a few big steps. He smiled as his hands reached for Naruto's. When the man didn't hold his hands, he took another step and caught him from both of his arms and pulled him to sit on the couch with himself.

"Yeah… Where do you wanna start explaining?"

Sasuke turned his body to the blonde completely, locked his deep black eyes with his blue ones.

"I love you" he said in a breath.

Shocked to the core, the only thing Naruto could do was to gape like a fish for a while. Sasuke smiled softly to that with another sincere expression.

"W-wait! This w-wasn't- Why?"

"This was what I should have told you years ago, as an ending and a beginning."

"I don't understand. I'm not here to… to… I don't even know why I'm here. Hinata has told me that you have things to explain. But you…"

"Would you like to hear everything from me, like how I told to Hinata?"

Naruto thought for a second. He had lots of questions on his mind, yet he didn't know where to begin. This could work out better with Sasuke's calm attitude. He nodded.

Sasuke joined him with a soft nod of his own "Ok, but there's just one thing I want from you."

"What is it?"

"May I have a kiss? It's ok if it's just a peck on the lips. I just… I need you so much, Naruto."

"I don't know… I'm still not sure what I think about all these, or worse, what Hinata thinks about these… I'm not sure…"

"I promise, I will hold myself back. I won't go on any further than a kiss. Hinata saw much more than that, you know."

Naruto's tanned face flushed in an instant, of course he knew! She even saw the bite marks on his ass!

Sasuke smiled when his favorite blonde turned into his favorite fruit, a red, riped, juicy tomato in seconds. He leaned towards the other slightly and whispered when their lips were only a breath away from each other.

"Only one, small kiss. I promise."

When was Naruto able to say 'no' to this man? Never! Once again, he found himself obeying Sasuke silently. He got closer to the handsome face and pressed their lips together softly.

It was funny how he could get hard just from a sweet kiss. Sasuke hasn't even used his tongue, just like he promised. Yet, being this close to the man who was his only desire for quite a long time was enough to make his heart get out of control. He wouldn't be able to stop Sasuke at this point, if he tried to do more than just kissing. He was also dying for his touch. But Sasuke kept his promise and pulled back.

"You won't get away this easy next time" Sasuke whispered, then he pulled Naruto towards his body and hugged him lightly. Naruto found himself snuggling into his chest. It was easier than looking into Sasuke's eyes at this moment.

"I'm listening" he murmured, hoping the intense need that they had for each other could calm down somehow when Sasuke starts talking.

"Yeah… I told you, I love you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you yelling at Kabuto in Sharingan for the first time you have set foot into our apartment. Do you remember Kabuto answering a call in the middle of your talk?"

"Yeah."

"That was me. I saw you on the screen and thought 'He should be mine'. I wasn't aware that it was love at that time, though. I just thought you were the most sexy man I've ever seen and I was lusting after your ass. Well, I can't say that it's completely wrong but…"

"Hey!"

"I'm being honest here. I wanted your body that day. I pressured Kabuto into making you consider working with us. I payed more than double for your videos just to convince you."

"What? More than double?"

"Of course. I mean, ok, we were never short on money but… We had more than thirty actors at that time. Do you think we would be able to pay them all the same amount? They have never gotten that much money from us. And most of them acted only once a week."

"What was I then? Your personal whore?"

"Nope… I have never looked at you that way. I didn't know anything about your personal information at that time. And since I was in denial of my feelings for almost a year, I didn't check your folder to find out. But I was sure that if you hadn't need that money really much, you would have never set foot inside. So I made sure that I was able to support you in the best way I could."

"And now you know about me?"

"Yes. I'm kind of your stalker now. I will tell you about it as I explain further. Anyway, at the end of the first year, I had to admit my feelings towards you because of Kabuto's pestering."

"What did he have to do with your feelings for me?"

"Because, he wanted me to stream our videos but I was way too jealous over you. I wanted no one to see your body. It was only for my eyes. I refused to share them, told various lies until he was walking into my office with stomping feet and demanding to see the videos. That day, I just told him that I was head over heels in love with you and had no intention of showing those videos."

"He couldn't accept it, I assume."

"He couldn't. He wanted me to fire you because no videos meant no money. And we were still paying you. I told him that if there was going to be no more you, there was going to be no more Sharingan. And I –kind of- give up on my shares of the profit to be able to pay you."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am… I was already rich before Sharingan. I didn't need money at all."

"I know a little part of it. Orochimaru had told me about your story before briefly."

"Tch… That old pervert…"

"But I still wanna learn who Uchiha Sasuke is."

"Uchiha Sasuke is the second son of the head family of Uchiha Clan. Our clan's ancestors were the founder of this land. But one way or another, money always breaks families apart. It had happened years ago too, and it also happened to my own family."

"Will you explain a little further, if it's ok?"

"Of course… When I say 'founder of this land' I'm sure you assumed we were the most wealthy family of Japan, or at least close to be the one. But in years, most of the relatives either stop seeing each other for some money related issue, or died in the same way. There were even murders among the clan, which were covered up secretly.

In the end, the only money the clan could hold onto has become the income of the small trading company my great grand father Uchiha Tajima had founded. He had five sons, but three of them died at an early age, leaving the youngest two alive. One of them was my grandfather Izuna. And the other was his elder brother Madara.

Unlike the other brothers, they got on well. But everything changed after my grandfather had married and had my father. Madara hadn't married, so the company, which was developing and rising in the bussiness world quickly, was left to my father and Madara after my grandfather's death. And my father had us, Itachi-nii and me. He wanted to leave his shares to us but by the time Itachi was old enough to start working, Madara was still alive and kicking. Unlike his own bussiness…

Madara wanted to form his own company but he needed a great amount of money. So my father suggested buying half of his shares for Itachi. At the time, he was quite pleased with the offer and accepted it immediately. But you see, Itachi is a genious. He showed his talent in bussiness and brought the company even to better places.

Unlike our company, Madara's were getting down pretty quickly. He was in debt, so he loaned money from not so trustworthy people. We got in trouble with underground market owners and such. In the end, my father cleared Madara's debt and seized his remaining shares. I was supposed to take over them at the age of 18 but Madara wasn't accepting to release the only way of his connection to the company.

He came with the excuse that I was way too young, not even responsible enough to be a clerk in a convenience store. I wasn't experienced in bussiness and according to him, I could bring more troubles to the company then him. When he also lost his title of being 'head of the clan' to my father during those days, he went insane.

He was coming to the head quarters every day, insulting my father and me, saying that he was never going to sign the papers to let me get his shares. One day, he was doing his usual shit in company when we started to swear at each other. It was getting out of hand pretty quickly. And even though I was right, my father was silencing me because Madara was also elder to him. Now that I think about it, I was really immature, playing into his hand. But I couldn't see it the same way at that time. He almost manhandled me, pulling me from my fore arm and smirked before he said 'That dirty mouth of yours isn't even worth fucking. And you believe you can rule this company with your orders. You're pathetic.'

I expected my father to finally say something to show the man his place but he didn't. He just acted like he hasn't heard it and went on arguing with Madara about the shares. That was what made me find the most degrading line of work for my clan to make them regret. In just a few weeks, all of the paper work related to Sharingan was prepared.

They were all furious when they had learned what the company has 'sold' and I was having the time of my life. Madara was furious, he tried to sabotage my work but couldn't manage. My father was also angry but the first day he tried to question me, I shut him up too. 'If someone says something about Sharingan, act like you don't hear them. Like how you didn't hear any of the insults Madara threw at my face. You remember, right? Or would you prefer that I remind you with my dirty mouth?'

I was surprised how Itachi supported me at that time, saying he knew how affected I was about Madara's attitude towards me and how careless my father was about it. Now that I think about it, Itachi always has supported me, so it shouldn't have shocked me like that. He said that he was ok with Sharingan as long as I haven't made a fool out of myself. He didn't care about Uchiha name at all, he only wanted to make sure I haven't done anything I would regret in the future.

That was how Sharingan was founded."

**TBC**

What do you think? Do you think Sasuke and Naruto will get together? Is Sasuke really in love with Naruto? Or are all these just a cover to get him in bed? By the way, I know it's obvious but I still wanted to ask. Did you guyd understand who Snow is? Review and tell me your ideas.


End file.
